Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader
by Jan319
Summary: Bella's dream became a reality when her name was call to be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader.While Edward is settled in his career and raising their daughter;he want another baby but thanks to the long distance relationship it put on hold. Unfortunately neither of them knew how overwhelming the distance and time apart would be on their marriage. Will Bella dream be to much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**The plot is mine, but everything else is Stephanie Meyer's.**

**I would like to thank flaminpen18 and hapakids for not only helping to beta this, but for taking it on as well. Without their help this would still be waiting in limbo to be posted.**

EDWARD POV

"Dr. Cullen, your 2:30 appointment is here. Shall I send them into the waiting room?" My receptionist, Maggie, asks me in my office where I have a young couple asking me about the care on their dog.

"Send them in, and tell them I will be there shortly, Maggie." She left quickly after that, to tell the other patient in the waiting room my news.

I heard my office phone ring, but I make no move to answer it. I have a young couple that I need to explain how to treat their dog, who has been hit by a car.

"If you decide to give your dog a bath tomorrow, he's going to need to keep his cast covered, so it won't risk the chance of getting an infection and you making an emergency call to me. There's always a slight chance it could get wet or even just tear, but I doubt that's going to happen when he has been washed here." The Lopez' nod their heads.

"So, keep his cast covered until we see you next time?" my young couple asks.

"Yes, and leave a pillow on his bed for his leg," I inform them. They get up to leave, but before they do, they notice the picture on the far right side of the wall of my girls when we were on Vacation last year. Bella was holding our daughter in the air.

"You sure got a beautiful family." They both agree on.

"They are," I admire the picture of my beautiful girls. I shake the young couple's hands. They leave holding hands and carrying their dog in the guy's free hand.

It pains me to see a man holding his wife or girlfriend's hand, or just being affectionate to one another, but I can't help it. I miss my baby so much when I am not around her. She always supported me and my dream. Now, it's time I do the same and support her being a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders. I am so fucking proud of her.

"Daddy, Daddy," I hear Aria run into my office. She has on a maroon t-shirt inside her khaki dress and her auburn hair in the French braid that I did before work this morning.

"Hi, Princess. How was school today?" I see Kate, the babysitter, running after Aria, who is now being carried by me on my hip.

"School fun, Daddy," Aria giggled.

Yup, just like her momma, thinking school is fun. I was such a geek in high school and in college.

"Aria, you will never do that to me again!" Kate yells as she comes into my office barefooted, holding my daughter's backpack in her hand.

"Daddy!" Aria cringes to me.

"You're fired!" I won't allow anyone to yell or hurt my daughter in anyway.

"Mr. Cullen, you gotta be kidding me? She took off without me," Kate, my ex- babysitter says.

"I understand. Anyone yelling at my child is against mine and my wife's rules, and you just broke them."

"I am sorry, Mr. Cullen," Kate says and leaves my daughter's backpack on the floor and heads out to her car.

This is why I don't allow just anyone to care for my daughter, because no one pays any mind to young children..

"Aria, can you play with your teddy bear in my office with Miss Carrie while Daddy works?" Aria nods her head and takes out her teddy bear that she always keeps with her and walks into my office.

"Carrie, do you mind watching my four year old daughter for a few hours while I work?" Carrie is my other receptionist who works part-time to care for two year old son.

"Not a problem, Dr. Cullen," She says before going into my office.

"Hi, Miss Aria! Mind if I join you?" I heard Carrie ask my baby girl.

"No, Miss Carrie." My little girl is so polite

I left them to play while I work with my last patient, before calling it a day and heading over to my parent's house for dinner.

...DCC...

"Mom, Dad, we're here." I take off my daughter's jacket, who goes off to find her grandparents.

"Nana!" I hear Aria yell in the living room.

A few minutes later, I see my Dad coming out of his office along with my Mom who was walking out of her art room. They came down the stairs holding hands. I smile at the sight.

"Hi, Son," my dad says when they soon reach me, after they came down the steps, kissing my cheek.

"Hi, Dad, Mom." I hug my dad and then kiss my mom's forehead.

"Where's my adorable granddaughter?" My mom asks.

"Looking for you." I gesture to Aria looking through the kitchen to find her Nana.

My parents were smiling when they spotted Aria in the kitchen looking for Grandma.

"Nana, Grandpa," Aria yells loudly.

"Use your inside voice, Little Lady," my dad tells my little girl.

She giggles and takes her Nana's hand to the kitchen, where they take plates out and pour drinks into some cups.

"Have you talked to Bella today, Son?" My mom asks when she came into the living room.

"No, I have been busy looking for an assistant." I rub my head to get rid of the headache that's forming.

_My beautiful girl was my assistant, but since she been living in Dallas, my practice has been getting more business. It is causing me some stress looking for an assistant who knows Veterinary_ _Science and that can help me out._

"Dear, I can watch Aria for a few hours." That would be nice of my mom to watch my baby girl for a few hours while I work.

"Thank you." I hug my mom.

"Don't mention it, Son." My mom kisses my cheek.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Aria looks at me with her brown eyes. I am off to serve my little princess her meal and give her some juice.

I place her dinner down on the table and sit her down on the booster seat that my parent's keep at the house for when their granddaughter comes over to visit or spend the night.

"Mm...," We were all eating our food when Aria spilled food on her uniform.

…DCC…

"I still can't believe my youngest son, who is thirty-eight years old, is married, has a little girl of his own, a Veterinarian, and owns his own Vet Practice. Now, only if you're older brother would settle down," my mom spoke.

"Esme, Dear, they will settle down when they're ready."

"He's forty years old Carlisle, and Jasper's thirty-nine." Aw, my older brothers, Emmett and Jasper, are pretty much playboys, who don't really want to settle down anytime soon.

"Ok, I'm going to get going. I have to get my daughter in bed for school tomorrow." I make my way to the living room, where I see a sleeping Aria curled up in a ball holding my old stuffed teddy bear.

I gently lift up my little girl who curls into me. I place a kiss on her forehead as do my parents.  
They walk me out, and I open the back door to put my sleeping child in her car seat.

"See you soon, Mom, Dad," I kiss my mom's forehead and give my dad a hug good night.

"Have a goodnight, Son. If she calls, tell Bella we love her," my dad says.

"I will." I get into my Volvo and drive to the house Bella and I bought together.

...DCC...

After I change her into a sleep shirt and shorts, I place my little girl on her toddler bed. I made my way to the master bedroom to call Bella.

_"Hey, you reached Bella! Sorry, I can't come to the phone, but leave your name and number, and I will get back to you as soon as possible_," my girl says so sweetly.

"Hey, Love, just calling to say I love and miss you and so does our daughter." I hung up right after I left my message. In the morning, I would wake up to a new message that says that she misses and loves us very much.

I stay up for little bit longer to read. Once I'm done, I strip down to my boxers and put on some sleep pants to get ready for bed. Since my daughter tends to walk into the room in the middle of the night when she has nightmares, I need to sleep in some pants. Sleep finds me after an hour. So, I dream of being with my Love and daughter. I can't wait to cuddle with her to get a good night's sleep.

…DCC...

I felt movement on the bed, so I turn over to see my beautiful Bella lying down next to me. She is in one of my old college t-shirts and pair of panties.

"Hi, Baby!" My girl kisses my jaw.

"What are you doing here?" I am shocked to see my wife here, but am happy to see her.

"We got this weekend off, but I have to leave Sunday afternoon. So, I decided to surprise you and Aria." Bella kisses my lips quickly, before placing a kiss on my bare chest.

"I love that you decided to visit me, Baby. Aria's going to be happy that you're here for at least little awhile." I kiss her neck.

"Mmm," Bella hums.

"I love you!" I say between kisses.

Bella straddles my lap. She shivers as I softly run my hands up and down her arms.

"Let me take off your pants, Baby?" Bella says sweetly, and I nodded eagerly.

She unbuttoned my sleep pants quickly. I lifted my hips as she slipped them down as much as she could, before stepping back so I could stand and kick them to the ground with my feet.

"You're so fucking hard for me," I heard her moan.

My hands reached out on their own accord, carefully taking off my old college t-shirt and revealing her breasts, so I could place my mouth on one of her perky nipples and suck.

"Yes! Suck my breasts into your mouth, Babe." I growled at the demanding tone to her voice. I lay down on the bed. Once I released her beautiful breast, my girl sank her hot little mouth around my cock.

I leaned my elbow back against the bed so I could see Bella taking even more of my large cock into her mouth, before she pulled back and began licking me on the tip of my sensitive head. I threw my head back, feeling the need to release into her hot mouth, but it seemed Bella had other plans. While licking my cock, she began to occasionally twist her mouth around the head, making me need to hold onto the sheet for support.

"Please. Please…" I shouted, feeling my cum build up, but not being able to release my seed into her precious body.

"Not yet, Dear."

_Holy, Batman! I need to come._

With a devious grin on her face, she licked and sucked me some more. I groaned and pushed my hips upwards, begging her silently to take more of me into her mouth.

I am going to cum all over her body if she does not let me orgasm anytime soon (and trust me I will).

"You can cum now." Bella giggled and teased around my cock softly, before releasing me from her mouth and firmly stroking me with her fingers. I released my seed onto her perky breasts.

"Aw," she playfully scolded me.

"You're going to be the death of me." I straightened up and help Bella take off her panties.

Bella straddled me once more. While I am on my back, she began to place kisses along my jaw, neck, and my chest." Oh, so good," I moaned out when she bit down on my shoulder painfully, but it was pleasurable for me as well.

We began making out. I sucked on her bottom lips until she gave me entrance and allowed my tongue to explore her mouth greedily before we broke apart. Our breathing was ragged as I placed kisses along her neck. Soft mewls escaped from between her lips. I allowed my fingertips to trail down her spine, so that I could cup her ass cheeks in my hands and give them a firm squeeze, making her scream in pleasure.

"I need you now," Bella pulled on my hair, and I groaned.

"Be patient, Doll Face," I cooed.

"You're going to be the death of me." Her voice was an impatient whine, as her fingers dug into the roots of my hair and tugged a little more, pulling my mouth down to hers.

I used my knee to push her legs apart, so that my left hand could trail over the soft skin of her legs before slipping down between her thighs. Her hips rocked against me lightly, while I began to stroke her very wet pussy. I worked her up so that I could slip a finger inside her and began to pump softly, while teasing her clit with my thumb.

All too soon, I heard her moaning my name out loudly.

"EDWARD!" she shouted while she came on my fingers. I captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance as she continued to rock against my hand, riding out her orgasm. Once her movements stopped and the kiss slowed, I pulled back so I could stare into her eyes, a soft smile on my face.

"Are you ready for more, Bella?"

She smiled back, before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine lightly. Her hands were trailing up and over my shoulders. Her fingertips were exploring the muscles in my back and chest. My own fingertips skimmed down her sides, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples, before continuing down past the curve of her waist to her wide hips.

"Make love to me, Edward."

A soft groan echoed in my throat as I lifted her up slightly, moving her body back until I felt the head of my cock slip between her wet lips. Bella's breath caught as I paused. I then slowly lowered her body down while I thrust upward, pushing my dick into her tight pussy. A little whimper left her lips, as we both paused to stare into each other's eyes, enjoying the sensation of being joined as one, the feel of her hot, tight walls stretching slightly around my thick erection.

Her eyes fluttered closed, when I began to thrust slowly. My hands were on her hips, so I could move her body in time with my thrusts. I lifted her up, as I pulled out right to the tip. She whimpered from the loss of my dick. Her whimper turning into a moan, as I slammed her hips down to meet mine while I drove up into her tight little pussy.

Once more, she screamed so loud that I thought the neighbors would know what I was doing inside the confines of my apartment, but I couldn't help but groan along with her. She felt like heaven.

"You're so sexy," Bella whispered in my ear.

I lifted one of her legs and hooked it onto my waist, opening her up for me even more, and allowing me to drive even deeper into her body with each thrust. I grinned as she threw her head back and clutched at my shoulders, when I began pounding into her tight little pussy.

"Fuck. I am. Going to come," I groaned when I felt the pressure building in my release dripping out of me.

"Come with me, Edward!" Bella yelled, and then her hand fisted into my hair. Her nails dug into my shoulders painfully, while she shuddered above me. Her walls clamped down around me as she came hard on my dick. I groaned at the sensation of her body tightening and squeezing my cock, and continued to thrust against her, drawing out her climax until I felt my own body ready to orgasm. My hands tightened on her hips, wanting to stay buried inside of her hot wetness, but instead, I pulled out and exploded with a loud grunt, spilling my seed onto her stomach.

It felt like my body had turned to jelly as I flopped backwards. A dazed groan escaped my lips as I watched Bella smile at me mischievously. Her fingers trailed through the cum on her stomach, before she lifted them to her mouth and sucked them clean.

Fuck that was such a turn on. I will not go again until she feels ready.

"Thank you," Bella cleaned her stomach off with my shirt before she curled up beside me. My fingers rubbed soft circles into her back as she spoke again. "I always knew you were watching me when I practice," I nodded, because I'm not afraid to admit that I love to see my girl shake her ass outside while she wearing some short-shorts and her skin tight tank top.

"Yep, you caught me, Baby." I smirked and she playfully slapped at my chest.

"Perv!" My love giggles.

"You know you love it, Baby."

"I really do, Mr. Cullen."

Once again, were spending the next couple of hours making love to each other like there was no tomorrow.

I am going to miss my baby when she has to leave later this afternoon to fly back to Dallas. I would love for Bella to stay one more night, but I can't push my luck.

_Next morning_

"What time does your flight leave?" I ask when I see Bella changing into her Dallas Cowboys t-shirt and some DCC Sweatpants.

"At three." So we have five hours to kill until it's time to take my baby back to the airport.  
"Stop pouting." I guess my facial expression caught me.

Bella came to me after she finished dressing and kissed my lips before walking out our bedroom door to make breakfast. I follow her out to the kitchen, where I see Aria talking to mommy walking down the stairs.

"Mommy, I'm missing you." Aria holds onto Bella's leg.

"I miss you too, Buttercup." My girl lifts up our daughter and places a chair so Aria can stand and help mommy make breakfast.

"Morning, Daddy" Aria wave her chubby little hand at me, but goes back to helping her mommy makes breakfast.

"Morning, Princess" I walk over to kiss her cheek.

"Babe, no distractions please, I'm trying to make breakfast." Bella giggles as does Aria.

"Fine, I'll stay over here and be by myself, since no one wants company." I sigh dramatically.

"Daddy is silly, right Aria?" Bella told our little girl, and she giggled which causes me to laugh as well.

"Who's this daddy you speak of?" I look around the room, and see Bella's shaking her head but laughing her cute little butt off.

"You're not that funny, Babe" Oh I am not funny, eh? Well, I'll show you, my pretty, when I visit you in Dallas a week from now.

I will keep that to myself and not tell our daughter until her mommy leaves the house. Can't have a four year old running around telling mommy we will be visiting her in a week.

"Sure, Babe, sure," I smack her ass on the way to get cups down, and she smirk at me. "Uh, Little Girl, you might want to stop with the smirking or breakfast is going to be very cold for you." I pour the orange juice into the cups and used a smaller cup for my baby girl. Bella set down the plates of waffles and the syrup. I serve the ham and egg tacos that my wife made and placed them on the plates for us to eat.

I groan when I eat the tacos Bella has made. I swear my wife can cook. It's better than my mom's cooking.

…DCC...

We were off to the park to play with our little Princess, until it times for my wife/mother of my child to head back to Dallas.

"Push me higher, Mommy," Aria yells.

"We can't go that high, Baby Girl. Daddy's going to catch us." They both giggle, when I run toward them, and Aria kick her little legs up in the air.

"But Mommy, Daddy will get us!" They go a bit higher so I can't catch them, or they have to get me. It's a game Em and I used to play when we were younger.

Bella takes Aria off the swing, and they make a break for it to the slide. Oh, I think not. I am gaining speed on them. Aria's clinging to her mom, who was holding onto her for dear life, when they almost get to the slides as the safe base.

"Not so fast. You've been caught red-handed." I warn.

"Me? I don't have red hands, Daddy." Bella giggles.

"No! I let you off with a warning, but next time you won't be so lucky." I walk backwards, but keep my eyes on the pair.

I hear them whispering over there, but then all of a sudden, I see Aria and Bella running full speed ahead towards me, and I take off to the swing area. I stopped when the breath I had been holding leaves me as my girls have tackled me to the ground.

"Girls win, Daddy," I hear Bella say, when she landed on my chest and Aria on my other side.

"Yay!" Our little girl cheers loudly into my ear.

"Let's go back to the house and watch the Little Mermaid," I say.

"Yay!" Aria grabs her mommy's hand and was off.

…DCC...

Time went by too fast. The next thing I know, we're standing in the airport lobby waiting for Bella's flight to be called.

"I will miss you, Mommy!" Aria told Bella.

"I will miss you too, Baby Cake. Don't forget Mommy loves you." Bella places a kiss on our daughter's cheek.

Bella turns to me. "I love you too, Baby." She placed a kiss on my lips and neck.

"I love you with every breath I take," I whisper into her ear. I place kisses on her engagement ring and wedding band on her left hand.

_Sigh_. I am going to miss my girl and mother of my child.

**A/N: So, um, this is the new story I've been working on, and I hope you enjoy it.**  
**So this lemon, I had help with…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The plot is mine but everything else is Stephanie Meyer.**

**I would like to thank princess07890, and A-Jasper for me****for beta'ing this chapter for me. They both made it look good and oh so pretty for me…. **

EDWARD POV

After we dropped off Bella, Aria and I went to get some ice cream at a little parlor near my office.

"Mm, daddy_" I laughed; my little girl's face was covered in strawberry sauce.

"Come here, silly girl." Aria moved closer to me, and I wiped her face with a napkin.

We enjoyed the rest of our day after eating ice cream; we had a fabulous tea party filled with teddy bears, crowns, and me sitting on a small chair.

"Daddy, swings please?" Aria looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, just like Bella's. All I could do was nod my head yes, because I was unable to tell her 'no'.

"Come on," I told her.

We got up from the table, and I led Aria over to the swing-set that my father-in-law had bought for Aria last year.

"Grandpa!" I looked up to see my dad, Carlisle, coming towards us with my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, following behind him.

"Uncle Em, Uncle Jazzy!" I released my daughter's hand and she went running to hug her grandpa and uncles, leaving me alone with only my thoughts.

"How was your day, Ari?" I heard my dad ask his granddaughter.

"I ate ice cream with daddy." I heard my brothers laugh at their silly niece.

"Wow, did Daddy get any in his mouth?" Em asked.

"Yes!" Aria screamed.

I threw the finger at Em while Aria talked to her grandpa Carlisle. Em snickered some more; he thought he was so funny.

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

"She got stuck at work." My brother, Jasper, replied.

"Oh, ok. So, where's Maria?" Maria was Jasper's booty call.

"She's at work until ten-thirty." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Hi Aria, can I play with you?" When I heard the voice, I realized that Vanessa had tagged along.

"No! Daddy," My little girl came running to me.

Emmett's whore came over to my home; the one who hit my daughter's arm. Why the hell was she here?

"Stay away from my daughter." I warned, carrying my little girl on my hips, and began walking toward my house to put her in her bedroom when Jasper came outside.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking confused.

"Emmett's whore is here." I announce.

Jasper immediately became angry, since he was there when that whore laid a hand on my daughter.

**Flashback:**

"Hey, everyone, I'd like you to meet Vanessa, my friend." Emmett came in with a blonde female, who was wearing a mini dress with wedge heels; she looked like a prostitute. Who brings a woman dressed like this in my parents' house?

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She giggles.

I couldn't believe that anyone would flirt with me while my girl is on my lap.

"You're very handsome, even more than your big brother." She tried to purr, but it sounded like a cat in heat or banshee.

"Excuse me, but this man here is my husband, you slut." My girl growled at her. Bella, my little spitfire, turned me on with her protective side.

"Ugh, excuse me, but I was talking to him." She sneered.

_Oh no, home-girl, you don't sneer at my baby unless you want your ass kicked to the curve curb._

Vanessa walked back over to Emmett and clung to him like she knew was going to get her ass kicked. Yeah, that was not going to happen when our daughter was right there playing with her teddy bear and her grandma.

"Mommy, I got to go potty!" Aria got up and ran to Bella, who got off my lap to help our daughter go to the bathroom.

"Aw, Em, when do we get to have that little girl to ourselves?" Vanessa asked my big brother.

"Not anytime soon, babe," Emmett replied.

Good choice Em; I don't want a slut around my daughter or playing with her. I don't trust just anyone with my precious buttercup.

"Em, will you get me some water?" Vanessa asked, her words so sticky sweet, I was sure I was getting a cavity just listening to them.

"Sure, babe," He kissed her cheek before walking to the kitchen to get her some water.

"So, when you have free time away from your little wife, look me up, ok?" With that, she walked off to the kitchen where Emmett was.

Yeah, no way in hell would I ever hurt my girl like that!

Bella joined me a few minutes later, along with our little girl, who was now dressed in a long sleeve shirt with flowers on the bottom, along with leggings and Ugg Boots. She looked too cute for words.

"Don't you look pretty, little one," Aria clapped her hands and headed into the kitchen to help her Nana cook. Jasper smiled at his niece.

"Hello, little lady," Jasper told her.

"Hi, Uncle Jazzy," She hugged him and went to help Nana with Mommy's help.

A few minutes later, I heard a splash sound and yelling coming right after. What the hell was going on in the kitchen?

"You got my dress all wet, you little shit."Vanessa yells, pointing her finger at my daughter.

"Don't hit my daughter like that, you slut." Mama bear was coming out to protect her cub.

Someone hit my baby girl? WTF?!

"Well, she threw water on my dress and it cost a lot of money," She screamed.

"That's not my problem. For the record, you dressing like some slut when you hardly know this family is plain tacky." My Bella had a backbone.

I walked over to the kitchen, where I saw my mom and dad taking Ari outside and then putting some ice on her arm.

Bella threw a punch to Vanessa's face and left the scene of the accident to go outside to see our baby.

"LET'S GO!" Emmett roared.

"But I am hungry," Vanessa stomped her foot on the ground.

"You are not welcome in my house, and if I ever see you here again, you should know that I won't be afraid to kick your ass." My mom warned her and you didn't want to mess around with Esme Cullen.

She stormed off and that was the last time we saw her in my parents' house.

**End of flashback**

"Emmett, why is this slut, who laid a hand on my baby girl, your niece, in my house?" I asked.

"She's pregnant with my baby." My older brother confessed.

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"Of course it's mine!"

"She could have been with other men, Em, don't be stupid."

"How do I know that Aria is yours?" That was a low blow because I had never been with anyone but Bella.

I had been with Bella since she was seventeen years old when and I was thirty-four. Her parents, now my in-laws, signed the consent form so that we could get married. They like me. The following year, we got pregnant with our daughter. To be honest, her parents were less than thrilled, but eventually warmed up to the idea, and now they spoil Aria.

"Fuck you, Em." I stormed off with Emmett following after me.

"Don't say shit like that; who knows, maybe Bella wasn't so innocent after all."

"You know that Bella and I have been together for five years, Emmett. We were each other's first. How you could say that Aria isn't my daughter, she has my hair color; she's almost my mini clone." This is so fucking messed up.

"Yeah, but she looks more like Bella than you; that says something right?"

"Daddy?" Aria came into the kitchen so Emmett stopped talking.

"Hi princess, are you thirsty?" She nods her head.

I filled her cup with apple juice and she thanks me by kissing my cheek when I bent down to her height.

"Grandpa is playing tea party with me, Daddy." She cheered.

"That's good, baby." I made kissing sounds on her cheek.

"Daddy, stop." She giggled.

Aria ran off to her room to play tea party with her grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Jasper, who were waiting for her.

"Daddy, come play with me!" She yelled, as she stood on the top of the stairs.

"Alright, give me a second."

"Don't you ever say anything about my girls or I will fuck you up. You may be my brother, but I will always protect them."

With that, I stepped away from him to go to my daughter's room. Once I entered, I saw my dad and brother drinking the pretend tea that she served them.

"Mommy's prince is daddy; he's mine too." She told them.

"Oh yes, Daddy must be so lucky." Jasper replied.

"Yep," She went right back to serving them.

….

DCC

….

I decided to Skype my Bella. I prayed that my girl is online because I miss her, as did our little plum. I see that my girl is online, so I click on the call button, but, before I did, I moved some clothes that I had taken of the closet out of the way.

…

I click on the call button and instantly saw my beautiful girl wearing a tank top and some shorts. When she bent down, I saw her perky breasts.

"Hi." Bella smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Where's Aria?"She asks, laying own her queen size bed. _If only I was there, she would be screaming my name._

"She's down for her nap." Aria fell asleep as soon as her grandpa and uncles left.

"Let me see her." I got up from the bed and walk down to our little girl's room so Bella could see our daughter lying down on her little bed asleep with her favorite teddy bear.

"Babe, she's too cute for words." My girl cooed over our little girl.

"She sure is; she takes after her mommy." She blushed bright red.

"Don't forget her daddy as well." I grinned.

Once I was back in our bedroom, I walk over to our bed, where I place my MacBook down on the bed, so that I could change into some basketball shorts and a white T-shirt.

"No, baby, I want to see your ripped muscles and your broad shoulders." I heard my girl playfully coo.

"Now, now, don't be greedy." I warned playfully.

"You're keeping me deprived over here, sexy."

"Who's the one living in Dallas, baby?" I smirked.

"I'll have you know that I am one of America's Sweethearts."

"Oh no, you're my America's Sweetheart and I don't share; although, I do love my 2012 Sports Illustrated calendar, Mrs. December."

"Oh, I bet you do. Did you jack off to that picture?" She took off her tight tank top, leaving her only in her white lacy bra.

"Of course; until I can get the real thing to jack me off and do so much more." I smirked when I saw my wife rubbing her hardened nipples.

"Mm," I licked my lips.

I heard Bella's phone ringing behind her and I saw her answer the phone really quick. "Hello?" I heard her say.

"Ok, I'll be there in thirty minutes." She hung up.

"Sorry, babe, I have to go, I have to help some rookies with their dance routines." Bella gave me a sad smile.

"I love you, baby." I blew a kiss to my girl.

"Love you too, baby." She kisses the screen and I did the same.

Bella giggled and I smirked; Guess I will have to rub one out later on; it's a bitch to walk with a hard on.

I log off my computer to go check on my daughter. Once I am in Aria's room, I saw she was still asleep, still clutching her teddy bear tightly to her chest. I ran to grab my phone to take a picture and send it to Bella.

I walked back to my room to finish packing my clothes and the rest of the stuff that I needed, along with our daughter's items as well.

I had a checklist in my head, but was it enough? I had our clothes, toys, and bathroom products, but I felt like I was forgetting something.

I heard a whimpering sound coming from my daughter's room and I rushed in there to find her holding onto her teddy bear tightly and crying her eyes out.

"What's the matter, sugarplum?"

"Bad dream, Daddy," I placed my little girl on my lap and began rocking her back and forth to calm her down.

"Don't worry; Daddy's going to scare the monster away because that's what a daddy does."

I checked her closet, and underneath the bed to scare the monster and tell them to never come back to my daughter's room ever again.

"Thank you, Daddy." Aria kisses my cheek.

"I just scare the monsters away from Miss Aria's room,"

"Are we going somewhere, Daddy?" Aria asks.

"Yes, Aria, we are going to visit Mommy in two days."

"Really?"She squeals in delight, after I nod my head.

"Let's go see what else we need to pack. But you cannot tell Mommy we're coming or it won't be a surprise." I tickled belly after I warned her.

"Ok!" She ran off to her room to pack.

"Daddy, I got my teddy bear." Aria sang.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" She showed me her teddy bear.

"Alright; shall we pack her or keep her with us." I asked while my daughter thought of her answer.

"No, Daddy, she comes with us," Aria shook her head as she spoke.

"Silly me," I laugh.

…

DCC

…

Two days passed by in a jiffy and, the next thing I knew, we were standing in the airport lobby waiting for our flight that left in an hour.

"We're going to see Mommy in a few hours." I grinned.

"Yay, we're seeing Mommy!" Aria cheers.

"We're now boarding the flight to Dallas, TX." The voice came over the loudspeaker. So, Aria and I got up from our seats and show our tickets to the agent.

"Tickets, sir?" The agent requested.

"Here you go." I showed her our tickets and she tore the ticket side and told us to have a good flight.

After I put the carry on above us, I sat my daughter in the booster seat that the airplane attendant provided for us.

As soon as we were in the air, the flight attendant asked

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

"Can I get some apple juice for my daughter, a Coke for myself, and the pastrami sandwich?"

"I'll go ahead and get that for you, sir." She went off to bring me the drinks.

She came back with our food and our drinks rather quickly; I thanked her and ate half of the sandwich while Aria ate the other half.

…

.

..

The few hours on the plane had passed by pretty quickly… and before I knew it the flight attendant said we could get up, so I did. I took down our carry on and then I walked over to unbuckle my baby girl.

I saw the black car waiting for us.

"Mr. Cullen." Sam, the man who helped take care of us, said.

"Can you help me with the luggage, please?" I ask, politely.

He came over to help me with the suitcase I packed earlier while I grabbed the rest of the stuff and takes my daughter's hand.

"Daddy, I am hungry again and sleepy." I ran over to the back of the black SUV with my daughter.

I buckled her in her car seat and told Sam he could leave in the car that was waiting for him.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." Sam tells me.

"Go see your son being born; the car will take you." He rushed off to go see Emily, his wife, delivers their son.

I have known Sam for a while, when my dad offered him the job, he took it. We pay him good money and, with that money, he could fly to Forks and back and still send Emily money, if she ever needed anything.

I'm off to the apartment that I got Bella when she first became a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader; its thirty minutes away from Valley Ranch. It was the best I could do when you have so many girls wanting to be close to the Dallas Cowboys Practice Area.

I told Bella that she didn't have to work while she's here. I want her to concentrate on dancing, rather than working a job that would take time away from her already busy schedule. My girl pays nothing because I pay everything. All she has to do is pay for grocery or go shopping, if that's what she chooses to do.

…

DCC

…

I pulled into Chili's to order us some to take back to Bella's apartment.

"Can I get you anything?" The waitress asked.

"Can I get some chicken strips with ranch dressing and two rib dinner plates to go, along with some milk and a Coke?" I gave her my black card and she swiped it in through the card slot.

"Here you go." I put it back in my wallet and then put my wallet in my back pocket.

"Thank you." Thankfully, our drinks didn't take long, so we drank those while waiting on our food. Aria colored the menu the waitress gave her.

"Thank you, again." I say when she came back with the food.

I take Aria's hand back to the SUV and put her in her car seat. Once I finished, I placed the food on the floor and off we went.

"Look, Mommy's here!" I looked at Bella's Volvo S60 coming into the apartment complex and into her assigned parking spot.

She came out of the car, wearing her DCC tank top and sweat pants; my girl looked extremely tired, carrying her duffle bag along with her purse. I walked over with our daughter hand-in-hand and carrying the food in my other hand.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella's face looked shocked to see me there, but she quickly got over it when she saw our little girl rubbing her eyes.

"I came to visit you, along with Aria."

"Hi. Mommy," Aria looked up and smiled widely.

Bella dropped her duffle bag and lifted our girl in arms. "Hi, baby!" She kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, Mommy."

"I Missed you too, so much plum."

"Oh, you brought food, hubs!" Bella danced around in the kitchen, grabbing drinks from the fridge and then pouring them into our cups.

"Thanks, Mommy." Aria hugs Bella, and sat down on the kitchen table.

We are eating dinner at the kitchen table as a family, then we talk about our day and what we did; soon enough, Aria's, our little girl has ranch on her little chubby face. We are laughing so hard that we had tears in our eyes.

"Come here, sweetheart." Bella cooed to our daughter.

"I am clean." She smile at mommy and I smile at her.

"Come here, my little ranch monster," Aria leaned over for Bella to clean her little face.

"Thank you." Our daughter is such a polite little girl.

…

DCC

…

"I love you." I say, after a great round of making love.

"I love you too, Edward." Bella climbed on top of me again and began sucking on my neck before moving down onto my cock, where she began sucking it and cupping my balls with her small hand.

"Fuck!" I groaned.

"Baby, don't," I warned.

"Mm," she hummed.

I released my seed on our bed and went to the bathroom to clean up.

I came back out to see Bella putting on a new bed sheet on our queen size bed.

"I would have helped, beautiful."

"I got it; let's go to bed." My girl yawned.

"Thanks." I kissed her forehead and went to sleep, spooning behind my beautiful wife.

D

C

C

**A/N: So I thought I'd write in Edward's POV until I write some BPOV… Sound good?**

**Thanks to anyone who is reading! **

**Re-edit June 9, 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to princess07890,flamingpen18 and hapakids for stepping up to be my betas. **

**The plot is mine, but everything else is Stephanie Meyer's. Hotel California lyrics belong to The Eagles.**

**Edward's POV**

"Hello, is this Doctor Edward Cullen?" I check my business cell phone to see who was calling, but it said '_Unknown'._ _This is strange. The only time I got these types of calls is when I don't know who's calling, or if my receptionists forgot to text me a message or send me an email._

"Yes, this is Dr. Edward Cullen. May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh, umm, sorry. I am trying to schedule a doctor's appointment for my turtle," she replies, shyly.

"What's your name?"

"Sorry, my name is Jennifer King; I was referred to you by my friend, Yvonne Lopez," Jennifer spoke as if I knew who the person was.

I try to remember as many of my clients as I could, but, without a face to the name, I didn't know anything. I usually just have one of my receptionists send me what I need for the animals I work with, I don't usually pay attention to their owners. I don't like it when someone interrupts me when I am visiting my girl. It's the only time I get to see her or spend the whole day with my family.

D

C

C

"Baby, where are you?" Bella came into the room wearing a purple tank top, black boy shorts, and she's fucking barefoot too. Damn!

"In our bedroom," I whisper-yelled.

"Why are you in here, in the middle of the afternoon?" Bella questioned. I ignored her, and went back to my phone call.

"I'm not in my office right now; I am on vacation, but you can call one of my receptionists to schedule you an appointment for next week," My girl just rubbed my shoulders.

"Oh, um, ok; I can do that." She said and then she hung up. Bella began placing kisses on my neck. I grabbed her small waist and brought her over to my lap; she never broke her kisses on my neck._ I love my woman!_

"Beautiful, if you don't stop now, I am going to lay you down on the bed and ravish you until you're in pain from all the pleasure I am going to bring you."

"Fine." She threw her arm around my shoulder and kissed my lips quickly.

"How was practice, baby?"

"It was awesome. I love it when I close my eyes while I'm dancing because I see you. Thanks for allowing me stay here."

"Oh! Really, baby? You like it when you close your eyes and see me all hot and bothered, or when I see you from the stands, dancing your cute little ass off. I will never let your dream go down the drain, since you support me when I work so hard all the time." I kissed her gently on the lips.

"Well…?" I tickled her until she answered me.

"Yes, I love it when you make me all hot and bothered and when you see me shake my '_cute little ass'_! Plus, I also love the way your green eyes shine down with love and pride when you see me. You make me feel so loved, and cherished. We have a four year old daughter and have been together since I was seventeen and you were thirty-four. Now, look at us. We accomplished so much in so little time." Dang my girl can bring out the emotions in me and not even try hard.

"It's my job to always make you feel loved and cherished. I take my vows seriously. I love the fact that you gave me a little girl from our love. I also love that you're my woman despite our age difference." I smirked and Bella clung closer to me.

***DCC***

"Let go to the mall, so I can buy my girls something. Maybe my wife can buy some sexy lingerie for me to see in our bedroom while our daughter's asleep." I wiggled my eyebrow at Bella.

"You're such a pervert, baby. I love you, but, please…" my woman begs. Not happening!

"But, I am your sexy pervert, baby. You have no choice, so get over it." I gave her my crooked smile.

"Fine, babe, but know one thing; I won't let you grope me in the middle of the night." With that, she tried to get off my lap before I could smack her ass, but I did it anyway.

"Go get your ass ready." I slapped her ass again, which made Bella scream in pleasure.

While my love got ready, I went to find our little girl. She was sitting down on the floor of her room, playing with her teddy bear.

"Hi, pretty girl," I coo from her doorway.

"Hi, Daddy." Aria got up to kiss my cheek, and then went back to play with her teddy bear.

"We're going to the mall, princess." My daughter was wearing a purple dress, grey leggings, and her grey boots. "You look so pretty. Did mommy help you?" Ari nodded her head.

A few minutes later, Bella walked into the room, dressed in a pair of jeans, a tight sweatshirt, and some brown boots.

"Baby, you're going to be the death of me." I leaned into kiss her, but she dodged my kiss. She walked past me and grabbed our daughter. I heard them giggling all the way down the stairs.

_Oh, little girl, you want to play? Well, baby, it's on!_

She straps our little girl in her car seat inside the Volvo, while I placed the stroller in the back. Even though Aria is four, she still gets tired after a while, and refuses to walk when that happens. I got into the driver seat and saw Bella waiting in the passenger seat. I started the car and pulled out to the mall.

***DCC***

The mall was so packed that it's hard to find a parking spot. When I finally found a spot, I put my turn signal on and pulled into the spot. Once we were parked, I turned off the engine and unbuckled my seat to grab our little girl out of her car seat.

I open the door for my beautiful wife, so she could get out. I held my hand out to her so she could use it to get out while I hold our daughter's hand in my other one.

"Should we get her stroller?" Bella asks.

"If she gets tired, I'll carry her."

"What about the bags?" That's right. I don't let Bella carry her bags. We Cullen men don't allow our women to carry their bags, because that's what guys are supposed to do. We were raised with manners, and how to treat our women with respect. However, my brothers are man-whores, but I hope that one day they will change.

"Ok, stay right here, and let me get it." I handed our daughter to Bella and she put her on the ground, holding her hand.

I walked over to open the trunk to get the stroller out.

Bella placede our little girl inside and pushed her, while our girl was happily playing with her favorite teddy bear, which I had gotten her when she was only a few months old.

"Daddy, Mommy, me hungry." Bella opened up her purse and took out a small bag of animal crackers that she always kept in her bag.

"Thank you!" Aria eats her cookies, while I talk about where to shop with my love. Winter is coming in a few months, so I make sure that we can stock up on some new clothes, boots, and shoes. I know my girl loves her _Converse_, so we hit that store first.

"Edward, look at this, babe!" Bella points at some _Converse _shoes and I push our daughter closer to where Bella is.

"They're cute, baby."

Even though my love dislikes to shop, she could never turn down shoes, especially her _Converse_.

"We'll take them," I tell the sale's associate, who was more than happy to ring us up, or maybe waiting for us to leave.

I didn't even blink when the total for the clothes and shoes came out to be $1000. I made sure that Bella was alright with spending that kind of money, or I just refused to show her the totals at all.

"Thanks, baby, for the shoes." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

I put our new belongings in the bottom of the stroller, while I pushed our daughter. Bella linked her arm through mine and we were off to a different store. She made me feel like I belong, even with my old age. I know she loves me for me and not the money my family has.

"Honey, where did you just go?" My girl asked me. She took the stroller from me and pushed it while I talked.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you and our daughter in my life." I knew Bella was not going to let it go, but she said something that had me smiling like a fool in love.

"I love you for you, not how much money you have in your, or your family's bank account. Because, if I did, I would've wiped you clean years ago. In regards to how old you are, I find this older guy that I have been secretly in love with extremely hot; he make my panties wet all the time," Bella whispered to me while licking her lips.

"Do I know this guy? I mean, I don't want to have to compete for my wife's attention, especially when I have her all to myself. I am extremely possessive of her," I murmured in her ear.

"You do know him; he has my heart 100%." With that, she kissed my neck quickly. She then started looking at a book, while pushing our now sleeping child in the stroller. _My old dream is about to become a fantasy; if I have my way with her._

I followed her around, checking out her cute little ass, while she pushed our sleeping daughter inside her stroller. _I am going to get lucky tonight!_

***DCC***

I did get lucky. Twice! As soon as we came home from the mall, Bella and I put our daughter in her bed for a nap. Then, we went to our room, making love to each other. It was, by far, the best sex we've ever had. Ok, that was a lie, because, when I make love to my wife, it's always the best, no matter how hard I fuck her.

"Edward," My girl looked up as she held the sheet up to her chest.

"Beautiful, come over here," Bella took the sheet along with her, before straddling my lap and placed her arms around my neck.

"You have your sweatpants on," She pouted, but I quickly kissed it away.

"Let's go out to dinner," I murmured.

"Mmmm... Mexican?" Bella looked hopeful.

"Whatever my girl wants, she gets." I kissed her neck.

***DCC***

We changed back into our clothes from earlier, so as not to raise suspicions with Aria, and I headed into our daughter's room to see our precious sugar plum lying down on her bed.

"Did you just wake up, little one?" Aria nods her head.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." She rubs her belly.

"We're going out to eat. Mommy wants Mexican."

"Ok, Daddy!" Aria ran out of the room to watch TV,and I saw Bella go after her. I joined them both on the couch, putting on my shoes while my girls laughed at _Good Luck Charlie_. I loved that show; I am not afraid to admit it.

***DCC***

While we are eating dinner, a girl recognized Bella,

"Oh, my gosh! You're Isabella Cullen from the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders! May I have your autograph?"

"Sure," Bella wasn't the type to ignore her fans.

Bella signed the picture of herself on the calendar the girl provided. _Was it just me, or was it odd__ that someone kept a picture of my wife inside their bag?_

The hostess sat us down in a booth, but we ask for a table instead. We wanted to have our daughter close to us. It would be easier for us to clean her face and I could easily scoot my chair closer to Bella and play footsie with her. I knew it was a high school move, but who says you can't have fun after high school? Certainly not me, that's for sure!

"Thank you," I told her.

"My daughter will have a milk, while my wife and I will have a Coke and an unsweetened tea." I ordered for my girls, because my love likes it when I do things for her. She thinks it's romantic.

"Thank you, babe."

I placed our order shortly after receiving our drinks and Bella asks me for some quarters to play music in the jukebox that is located close to our table. Soon, I hear _Hotel California_ fill the room. I knew my girl too well.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_  
_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_  
_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_  
_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_  
_I had to stop for the night_  
_There she stood in the doorway;_  
_I heard the mission bell_  
_And I was thinking to myself,_  
_"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"_  
_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_  
_There were voices down the corridor,_  
_I thought I heard them say..._  
_Welcome to the Hotel California_  
_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_  
_Such a lovely face_  
_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_  
_Any time of year (Any time of year)_  
_You can find it here_  
_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes Bends_  
_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends_  
_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat._  
_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_  
_So I called up the Captain,_  
_'Please bring me my wine'_  
_He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'_  
_And still those voices are calling from far away,_  
_Wake you up in the middle of the night_  
_Just to hear them say..._  
_Welcome to the Hotel California_  
_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_  
_Such a lovely face_  
_They livin' it up at the Hotel California_  
_What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)_  
_Bring your alibis_

_Mirrors on the ceiling,_  
_The pink champagne on ice_  
_And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'_  
_And in the master's chambers,_  
_They gathered for the feast_  
_They stab it with their steely knives,_  
_But they just can't kill the beast_  
_Last thing I remember, I was_  
_Running for the door_  
_I had to find the passage back_  
_To the place I was before_  
_'Relax,' said the nightman,_  
_We are programmed to receive._  
_You can check-out any time you like,_  
_But you can never leave! _

Once the song is over, the waitress brought our food over and placed it on the table. She then asked if we wanted a refill on our drinks. We told her yes, and she came over with new glasses for Bella and me, and a refill for Aria, and placed them near us.

***DCC***

After I paid the bill, my beautiful girls kissed my cheek and then thanked me for taking them out.

"Thank you, baby, for the food." My beauty kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy," Aria said, kissing my other cheek.

Ah, I love being a daddy and a husband. It's the best thing I have ever done!

**A/N: Who doesn't love Sweetward? I love him. So, did I give them too much foreplay? Haha…Jk**


	4. Chapter 4

The plot is mine, but everything else is Stephanie Meyer's.

I would like to thank flaminpen18 and hapakids for not only helping to beta this, but for taking it on as well. Without them I wouldn't be posting this story….

Bella's POV

_Two months later: December_

Today, I am enjoying a few hours with my family. I am happy to know that they are coming on such short notice. With the regular season games starting soon, I won't be able to travel to see them often. My friends, Kelli and Judy, surprised all of the cheerleaders by flying our families out here.

***DCC***

I see Edward, Aria, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle walks onto the field where we are. It is rare when family is invited to attend an event like this, so I cherish the time with them.

"Mommy," I hear Aria shout. She comes running to me, and I lift her into my arms and kiss her cheek, as she kisses mine.

"She's so cute, Bella," Mackenzie gushes.

"Thank you, Mackenzie," I tell her, as she smiles at my little girl.

Edward walks toward me, with a huge smile on his face, and I smile back at him.

"You're here. I can't believe it!" I hug Edward with one arm and use my other to hold our daughter.

"Even though it's short notice, I had to come see my girl perform. Aria missed you too, right baby girl?" Edward asks. Aria nods her small head.

"Hi, darling," Jasper kisses my cheek.

"Little sis," Emmett says as he lifts me off the ground, hugging me. Something feels off with Emmett, and Edward seems to be avoiding him, which makes me think something isn't right.

"Can't breathe, Em," I say. He puts me down, and I see my father-in-law, Carlisle, behind Emmett, waiting for his turn to hug me.

"Carlisle, you got time off?" I asked him in a surprised voice, while hugging him.

"Yes, I was able to get time off. Shocking, I know," Carlisle says, kissing my cheek. "Esme couldn't make it. She had to work, but she sends her love."

"Thank you, guys, for coming," I tell my family, though some look uncomfortable in the group.

"We're glad to be here, Bella," Edward says. "We wouldn't miss this for anything in the world."

I laugh, but I have to get back. So, I pass our daughter to Edward and head over to practice with the other cheerleaders.

"Thank you to the family members for coming here on such short notice and for supporting our girls here," Kelli addresses the group of family members, who are gathering to watch our practice. "In the next couples of weeks, the girls will be extremely busy with the regular season starting. We decided to bring all of you in to encourage and support the girls."

_'Thank you's_ and _'Thanks_' could be heard coming from the assembled family members.

"Thank you, Kelli and Judy!" all of us cheerleaders shout.

"For the next few hours, the team leaders will be helping out their rookies, while the rest of ya'll will get setup to perform in front of the families that traveled from their homes to be here," Kelli, our director, tells us.

I get up from my spot on the ground and gather my rookies, to help them with any mistakes they made last night.

I know it is going to be tough with family watching, instead of millions of fans. I don't know why it is. We can dance in front of an audience, but family makes it tougher. Although, I do love to dance for Edward in private.

"It's fun having our families here," I hear Sofia tell Erica.

I have my daughter in my lap, while the boys sit on the Astroturf, where the cheerleaders practice. I see my teammates check out my husband, brother-in-laws, and father-in-law.

***DCC***

Practice is over, and Carlisle takes us out for a nice dinner, even though I'm still in my Dallas Cowboys sweat suit. After six hours of practice, I am too exhausted to even eat anything.

"Can I get the fajita plate with double rice, no beans, and a water to drink?" I ask the waiter, who seems to be giving me his undivided attention.

"I'll have the same, with a Coke, and two bean and cheese tacos," Edward says, glaring at the waiter. I giggle, because he's so cute when he's jealous! The silly man knows I only have eyes for him.

"Baby," I touch his shoulder to calm him down.

Everyone orders, and we talk about our day. I'm laughing, as I hear about them rushing to get here, because they thought I was hurt. They didn't let Judy finish explaining, that the visit to Dallas was a surprise for the cheerleaders.

"It isn't funny, Bella," Carlisle scowls playfully. He laughs, as does everyone, except Aria, who is sitting between me and Edward.

Our food arrives, and the waiter serves me first. I think this is payback for all the times they've ignored me and Esme at meal times.

"Payback is a b-i-t-c-h," Emmett tells us, and I giggle, while Edward glares at him. Now, I know something is definitely wrong. They don't think I notice, but I do.

I face my baby girl with a smile, and she returns one as well.

"Someone thinks it's funny," Jasper smirks in my direction.

I can't help but laugh. I am pretty sure my face is beet red, and my husband gives me a lopsided grin, that tells me I'm right.

Edward kisses my cheek, and I kiss his in return."I love you, beautiful," Edward tells me, and I smile.

Carlisle settles the bill, and we leave the restaurant. We go to my place, because the boys couldn't book a hotel room on such short notice.

***DCC***

We arrive at my apartment and sit down to make sleeping arrangements.

"The sofa is a pull out bed. Emmett and Jasper can sleep on that," I explain. "Carlisle, you can sleep in the twin bed in Aria's room."

I'm always prepared for these sorts of visits, and I like it that way, because I never know when I'm going to need it.

I go to the cabinet and grab extra towels, toothbrushes and blankets out of it. It may not be that cold outside, but it never hurts to be sure.

***DCC***

I hear the guys talking, so I stay near the bedroom door to listen.

"Stop, you two!" Carlisle yells.

"He's shouldn't have said what he did earlier, or two fucking months ago," Edward yells.

"Whatever, Edward," Emmett goads him. "You're fucking jealous, that I'm getting a baby and you're not."

_What the hell is going on? Edward's never said anything about wanting another baby. He hasn't even hinted that he's ready for another one. _

"Fuck you, Emmett!" Edward snaps.

"No thanks, I have Vanessa for that," Emmett says.

I decide to come out then and make sure my little girl is sound asleep, not listening to Daddy or Uncle Emmett yell at each other.

I walk into the room and see the guys sitting on the couch, acting like nothing's happened. They never mention anything to me. I thought I knew everything going on in Chicago, as Esme fills me, but I guess not.

***DCC***

We're in bed, and Edward begins speaking to me. "I think our little girl should stay here for a while, until I can find an a new assistant. I'm struggling to care for all the animals, and Aria needs one of her parents to be home with her."

My husband sighs, so I rub his shoulder.

"Babe, why didn't you ever mention this before?" I ask. I know something has been bothering him, but this is the first time he's ever said anything about it.

"I didn't want to fail you, beautiful," Edward tells me. "It's my job as your husband to support you, and if that means you in Dallas and me in Chicago, I'll do it. I love you too much to let your dream slip away."

I hit the jackpot, when I married Edward. He's so sweet, caring, loving, and he spoils me rotten.

"You didn't fail me, babe. You take such good care of us!" I tell him. "I would love to have our girl here. I miss her and you, so much while I'm away from home. You're my two favorite people." I kiss his neck.

"Thank you. Aria is going to have so much fun here. Who's going to watch Aria, when you go to practice?" Edward asks.

"There are some former cheerleaders who love to watch the kids, so nothing going to happen," I say, as I lean up to kiss my hub's frowning lips.

"Ok," he agrees and we snuggle close to each other, falling asleep.

***DCC***

As everybody wakes up, they are taking turns showering in the two bathrooms in my small apartment. I decided I don't need a shower, so I'm making breakfast for everyone.

It's an hour later and the boys are finally coming down, as I'm serving Aria some waffles, eggs and bacon, while filling her sippy cup with apple juice.

"Oh, It smells good in here!" Emmett's booming voice fills the small kitchen.

"Yes, I made breakfast for everyone, before you need to hit the road," I say, while serving Edward, before I serve Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett last, since this man can eat.

"Saving the best for last! I am honored, but I don't think Eddie here likes his woman serving us, Mr. Grouchy," Emmett says to his little brother.

"Piss off, Emmett," Edward says coldly.

"Emmett!" Carlisle warns.

"Come on, dude. He's being all grouchy, since he got no love from Bella last night," my brother-in-law grins.

"How do you know If I got loving? To answer that I did!"

I smack him behind his head. Damn him for being insensitive to other's feelings. I can't wait until he finds someone to love, so he'll get off our backs.

"I am hurt, Bella, that you would be so violent towards me," Emmett murmurs.

Edward snickers, and I shake my head.

I sit down to eat my breakfast and hear a knock at the door. I answer it and see a dozen red roses, on my the carpet. I grab them up and smell them.

I see a card with the beautiful roses.

_Forever isn't a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._  
_Love Edward_

I have tears in my eyes. I look up to see Edward with a loving smile, coming close to me and kissing me with all his might.

"Ew, get a room," Jasper groans.

"Behave," Carlisle says and smiles in my direction.

***DCC***

**E POV**

"I am staying with Mommy?" Aria looks hopeful.

"You're staying with Mommy," I say and our little girl smiles widely.

"We can play tea party, dress up, and eat food," she goes on and on about what Bella and she are going to being doing, while I fly home solo.

"I take offense, Aria. Daddy is a good cook, princess," I reply.

"Not as good as Mommy," she chirps. I am hurt my little girl would say something like this, but I agree. Bella is a better cook than me.

"Mommy taught me everything I know, Sugarplum," I grin, and I hear Bella and Aria's little laughing banter. This is what I live for.

"As much as I love to see you playfully argue, Daddy is going to be late catching his plane," I hear Bella tell our little girl. Then she surprises me by kissing my lips, with passion, while I hold Aria's hand. We break off, and I catch my breathe, then lean down to kiss our girl's cheek.

"Be good for Mommy," I say.

"I will, Daddy," Aria says.

"Go before you're late. It's just until you can find an assistant, then our little girl goes back to living with you in our home," Bella tells me. She has me there.

"I know. I just love having our girl with me, since I can't have you there," I say, giving her a pouting smile.

"I know, babe. I'll miss you too," my girl coos to me.

***DCC***

BPOV

I drop everyone off at the airport and give my husband kisses. Aria and I are now on our way to the park to play on the swings and slide.

"Mommy, higher!" Aria squeals.

"Not too high, sugarplum," I say.

"Ok, Momma," she says.

We run to the slide to go down together. Aria slides down, with me behind her, holding her tightly.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," my little girl tells me after a few hours in the park.

"McDonalds?" I suggest, and I hear Aria squeal.

"Now," my bossy little girl says, running towards the Volvo.

"You're so bossy, sugarplum," I playfully scold her.

I unlock the car, putting my little girl in her car seat and buckling her in. I get in the driver seat, and we take off to get some food. I do not want to have a cranky girl on my hands.

_I miss you, Edward__._

***DCC***

"This is so good, Mommy," Aria is eating a hamburger and an apple dipper. She and Edward could eat an entire apple dipper, if I let them.

"I bet, baby," I smile.

"Play?" Aria asks, giving me a big smile just like her daddy does.

"Oh my gosh! You're America's Sweetheart, Isabella Cullen, from the Dallas Cowboys!" a girl screams.

Everyone in the restaurant turns to see who I am, though I'm sure it's easy for them to recognize me since I'm in a calendar.

"Yep, that's me," I say, popping the '_P_.'

I keep looking around to make sure my little girl is okay. I never know what kind of crazy I'm going to run into in public! Because of who I am, I tend to keep to myself. As a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader, I need to keep where I go in public a secret, as trouble could be lurking.

"Can I have your autograph?" the girls asks.

"Sure," I sign the napkin she passes to me.

"Aria, baby, time to go!" I yell.

"Okay, Mommy," she says.

I have to leave or there are going to be tons of people here, asking for autographs, and I don't want my daughter around that.

I tie her shoes and take her hand to leave McDonalds. There a bunch of cars and trucks outside, and I know they are here to see me.

_That's one of the perks of being a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader…_

***DCC***

When we get home, I put my daughter to bed for a nap. If she doesn't get a nap, she'll be fussy for the rest of the day. I don't like when my little girl is in a bad mood. She'll sit in the corner by herself, with a frown on her face, and sulk.

_Gosh, baby, she's so much like you! I wish you were here, but you're working, and living in our beautiful Chicago home._

I decide to wash the blankets from last night, along with my own, since Edward and I had sex. I didn't want Aria to play with them, knowing Mommy and Daddy messed around on our bed. It would be hard to explain to a four year old what that sticky white stuff is.

I put a load of laundry in the washer and go to check my computer for email messages or anything new on Facebook, which is set to private so that only those of my family could see.

***DCC***

I check on my daughter and find her sound asleep. She is snuggling with the stuffed lion her daddy gave her and a teddy bear she's had since she was a few months old. I sneak quietly out of her room, leaving the door open a little bit, so I can hear if she needs me.

I am finally checking my inbox and see an email from my mom and stepdad, Phil. They are telling me how much they miss me, and they're glad I am fulfilling my dream.

I hear my cell phone ringing, and I know the ringtone is Edward's.

"Hi, handsome," I answer with a giggle.

"Hi, beautiful," I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you more, baby," he says. I love when he calls me different love names. It makes me feel so special and loved.

"How's work, babe?" I ask.

"Stressful, but it works out in the end when I get to talk to my girl," he says.

I knew as soon as he landed, that he was going straight to work. He loves what he does, almost as much as he loves us.

"I know," I laugh.

"Ok, fine, I'll be there in a few minutes!" I hear Edward shout to someone.

"Baby, I have to go," Edward sighs. "There's a dog that was hit by a car coming in, so I'll be going into surgery soon."

Not going to lie, I love when Edward goes into doctor mode. It makes my legs all wobbly, like they're going to give out on me, when he starts using medical jargon. I wish I was still working with him as his assistant.

"Mommy," Aria appears, holding her stuffed lion and the blanket I gave her on her first birthday.

_I _miss_ having a baby in the house!_

"Come here," I pat my lap and she climbs up. We watch TV until I make some ham and cheese sandwiches for dinner. We love them in this family.

I get myself and Aria ready for bed right after dinner. I miss falling asleep next to Edward, in our bed in Chicago. He seems to make everything better when he's with me.

**A/N: Uh-oh someone found Bella at McDonalds! **

**I am using creative license with this story and I am having tons of fun writing it…**

**I do hope you are enjoying this fun story! Some drama, but other than that nothing much…. Remember! NO CHEATING! I thought I clear this up for anyone wondering..**

**So what do we call this Edward? I would love your thoughts on this chapter. Don't be afraid to review, I promise, I don't bite.**

**Thank you Ali for beta'ing this chapter for me even with your busy school schedule like me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The plot is mine, but Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

I would like to thank flamingpen 18 & hapakids for betaing this chapter for me. They make everything better for me.

EPOV

As soon as I got off from the plane, I got my belongings. It didn't consist of much, since it was such short notice for me to visit my beautiful wife in Dallas. I saw my bag, and I, immediately, grabbed it off the luggage carousel. I went over to the short term parking lot, to pick up my car and drive to my clinic. What should have been a short drive to my clinic from the airport took longer than I had expected to, I arrived a half an hour later due to the heavy rush hour traffic. I park my Volvo in my reserved parking spot. Since I own the building, it's not a big deal. I get out of my car and take my binder filled with patient addresses and paperwork. It's so worth it , being a Veterinarian and caring for animals.

"Dr. Cullen, your patient is in critical condition," I heard Carrie tell me.

_Sigh!. _ I really love my job. Most of the owners I deal with, adore their pets, but the people that are cruel to animals really piss me off! I have been working with a dog that had been seriously injured by a cruel and callous owner. Animals are only mean to you if you're mean to them, not the other way around..

The sight that I am met with is horrible. The dog's body looked like someone was trying to strangle and gut it, but they told the officer that the dog was hit by a car. It looks like animal cruelty to me. I am going to have to call it in and take the dog away from the owner.

The dog growled at me, but I shush him. I put my gloves on and ask one of the receptionists to help hold him down, while I administered some morphine to him.

"Maggie, get me some hot water and scissors. I need to keep the wound clean. I am going to have to re-stitch what was taken out. I don't want to risk the dog getting any infections. I need you to contact this number," I said, reading the number on the dog tags.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Doctor Cullen?" Maggie asks.

"Yes, please, call the police and report this as a case of animal cruelty. Then, call the ASPCA and let them know that they are needed to collect a dog that needs to go to a good home, once it is well. One where the owner is going to treat him with respect." I have a feeling that the people who did this thought they were going to get away with it, but no they're not.

I know that I have patients waiting for me out there, but my concern is that this dog needs a lot of medical help. It is only myself that is working with all these animals. Until I can hire someone to help me out, they're going to have to wait. I am the top practicing Veterinarian in the emergency medicine field. People trust me with their beloved pets.

"MAGGIE, HOT WATER NOW," I shout.

"_Sorry,_ sir, I am trying to contact the owner and the police at the same time, but there's no answer."

"I understand that, Maggie, but I need the water now, along with the scissors to sew him back up." I have the utmost respect for the female population, but when something is not given to me when asked, I tend to become a bit of an ass or a jerk.

She quickly gets me the equipment I requested and rushes back to answer the phone that is ringing off the hook. People are calling to set appointments, that I don't have the time to worry about right now. _Baby, I wish you were still my assistant ._

"Sir, you have three interviews set up for today," I heard Carrie say out loud.

"Thank you!" I shout.

I finish stitching the dog together, then I put a white gauze over his wound and place him inside a sterile bed that is made for situations like these.

I inform Carrie and Maggie that I was going to go change into my scrubs, because I am still dressed in a white, button down shirt and dress slacks. It's not a good thing, to be dressed like this when working on patients. I get changed into my green scrubs and put on my tennis shoes as well.

"Ok, sir, I will send them into your office when you're in there," Carrie told me.

Yes, I have an all female work force within in my clinic, but they are all single parents, needing the money to care for their children. Bella hired them. Yes, my wife has a say in who I do or don't hire, because I trust her instincts. She has never let me down before.

The first applicant is a male. He looks to be in his early twenties. I check his resume and see that he graduated at the top of his class and was on his way to becoming a Veterinarian like me. He still needs a lot of training, before he becomes one. I need to see if he will be able to work with the ladies I have within my employment. I don't tolerate anyone abusing them either. I am very protective of these girls I work with. They watch over Aria for me, when she comes to the office to play.

_Why don't I have my mom babysit? She get's busy working and sometimes I like having my girl in the office playing while I work and fill out paperwork._

"Hello, my name is Alec Field" he introduced himself to me, then took a seat

"Edward Cullen," he looks afraid or something, but I can't be sure when he looks away.

"So, Mr. Field, I need a Veterinary Technician to help me out around here, by giving the dog's their baths and giving them medicine. I will personally train to handle all of this. Also, you need to have a love for the animals to work here, because I won't allow any harm to come to the animals that are left within in my care." I warn him.

"Yes, sir."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Field. I will let you know of my decision later on in the week," I tell him and shake his hand when he leaves, but Carrie comes into my office shaking.

"Carrie, what's the matter?" I ask.

"The next man is my baby's daddy." I check my interview list to see who it is, and I see a Lawrence. Eric is up next.

"Stay in my office, and I will personally deal with him." She nods her head.

This guy was bad news. He abused her and made her feel like shit. I won't tolerate anyone abusing the women I employ here.

"Mr. Lawrence?" A man, who looks like a beast, comes up to me. I lead him to the door.

"Fuck! That bitch is here?" He sees Carrie, walking into my office and shutting the door.

"I will not tolerate that kind of attitude in my establishment, Mr. Lawrence," I scold.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"You heard me. You will not to be disrespectful to any of my employees."

"Whatever! I wouldn't want to be here anyway," he replied and then took off.

I walk back inside the office and found there was a girl with blonde hair looking up at me. She was cradling her small baby bump.

"Hi, I am Edward Cullen."

"Rosalie Hale!" That name sounds familiar, like I had heard it somewhere before.

She got up, and I saw her rubbing her belly. It reminded me of when my girl was pregnant, with our daughter. I want to have another baby with her, hopefully, a son. One could only hope, right?

I like her resume. It impresses me that even though she's in school to become a Tech, she is doing it on her own, without any help.

I could help her out. "How far along are you?" I ask.

"How do you know that I am pregnant?" she asks.

"You were rubbing your belly. My wife would do that when she was pregnant with our daughter.

"I'm four months along," she answers.

So, I had five months, if I wanted to find another assistant to cover for her maternity leave. That could work out. I did give Maggie two months off with pay, when she had her son.

"You're hired." I decided to take a chance on her, because she was trying hard to support herself and the baby and that, in turn, impressed me.

"Really? You didn't even interview me?"

"I liked what I saw on your resume, and it shows me that you're willing to learn."

"What about my baby?"

"I will give you two months off, with pay." She looked shocked. "Yeah, I am a nice boss, just don't let me down by not coming into work, or I'll sick my wife on you."

"Who's your wife?" she asks.

"Isabella Swan, now Cullen."

"Bella, I had her as a lab partner for one semester. She's a year older than me."

"She's my girl. I knew that I have heard your name before," I murmur.

"I hooked up with Emmett one time, and I ended up getting pregnant with his baby." Oh, shit! She is carrying my niece or nephew.

"Well...erm ... I'm Emmett's younger brother."

"Small world," she says, as she rubs her small baby bump.

"Does he know?" I ask, referring to her small baby bump.

"No!"

"Are you planning on telling him?"

"Yes, but I had no way of contacting him before, you know?" I did know. It can happen very easily. It happened to me and Bella a long time ago.

"You can start tomorrow at seven. Is that alright with you?" I check her schedule. She has classes in the afternoon. So, that should work out, since I close at six. Unless there is an emergency, then it would mean finishing by eight at the latest . I have my daughter to care for, when she is with me.

I decide to hire one more staff member. When Rose goes into labor and goes on maternity leave, I am going to need someone to be helping out.

She tells me yes, before getting up to leave. I'm going to give her a chance to work with me, to get the work experience she needs. Plus, she will need the money, once the baby arrives. Babies are expensive, any money she makes will help her out. I know I didn't ask my wife's opinion, but I know she would be cool with my decision. They did go to school together.

***DCC***

I arrive home after finishing my shift. I hopped into the shower, before making myself dinner since our daughter is with Bella.

After my shower, I prepare a frozen meal that my girl made me, before leaving to go back to Dallas.

_Boy, there's a lot in here, and she even made the pies!_

"I miss you, my loves," I said to no one but myself.

I open my Macbook and see Bella is not online. I sigh, because I know she is at practice, and I am here alone watching the news.

After I finish my meal, I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. I don't work tomorrow, but I am going to go in to help train Rosalie in the methods we use at the clinic.

" Morning, Dr. Cullen!" Carrie and Maggie greeted me in the lobby.

"Morning, ladies."

"I know you're not scheduled to work today," Carrie says.

"Yeah, I am showing our new employee, Ms. Rosalie Hale, around the office today." Today was going to be easy with no patients. We are just setting up for the next day, since I am meant to be off today.

"Sir, I did find a guy who I think would be good for the position, when Rosalie goes into labor. He just graduated His name is Benjamin."

"When he arrives, send him in." I saw Rosalie settling down, drinking her drink.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen!"

"Good morning. Talk to my brother yet?" I gave her his number yesterday, after I had finished giving her the interview.

"Not yet, but I will soon." I hope that works out for them.

I showed her around, instructed her on everything that needs to be done, and allowed her to practice on a stuffed animal . That's how they did it in school, when I was learning, but it could be different now.

I told the ladies that I was leaving for the day, and they wish me a good day.

***DCC***

I went to Target, to get some new shirts to wear for when I am not at work. I also grabbed some shampoo, laundry soap, body wash, and cleaning supplies. I love the smell of a clean house, almost as much as my soul mate.

I push my basket into the electronics department, to see if there were any new movies and games that I didn't have.

As I scan the aisle, I spot the movie_ Pitch Perfect_. I pick it up and put it in my cart along, with the few action movies I had already picked up.

I get some latex free condoms, because Bella was allergic to latex. I didn't want to spend my night in the hospital, unless she's giving birth to our children.

"I could help you with that problem, you know?" I saw one of my former classmates, Lauren, looking in my cart at the box of condoms.

"I am happily married to the love of my life, Bella! Remember her? I don't want or need anything from your diseased infected pussy. Last I heard, Tyler was mentioning that you had a STD." She storms off.

"Whatever, Cullen, you deserve that bitch!" I heard her say. I made no move to correct her. I was taught to never go down to their level.

Please, like I would cheat on my baby! I am not that kind of man, nor will I ever be. I hate cheaters with a passion. Ugh... just the thought of ever hurting Bella that way…?

I got some coloring books for my princess, along with Beauty and the Beast and Cheaper by the Dozen 2 movies.

I pay for my items and walk out to my Volvo, to put everything away in the trunk. When I arrive, I see people sneaking a peek at it. I didn't know everyone would be so interested in a brand new Volvo. I only got it to go along with my Aston Martin Vanquish, that I take out, when Bella and I go on dates. Trust me, after almost every date, I get some good loving inside the car and on the hood, with my girl bent over it.

Call me Mr. Romantic, because that's how I am with my wife. Instead of flowers, sometimes I get her a book and leave it on the doorstep of her apartment. Well, it's more like my dad's assistant does it for me, and she loves it. All my brothers get mad, because I spoil her with all of the love and attention I give her.

Speaking of which, I better hurry home soon. I have a date with my Bella. This morning, I'm going to call her, before going into the clinic.

***DCC***

"Baby, I am here." I saw Bella on my computer screen, laying down on the bed. She was in just a tank top and some shorts. I was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, with no shirt on.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Tiring. Aria and I went to the park, and then we went to McDonald's, where I got asked for an autograph. We had to leave quickly, because a crowd was forming, and I didn't want our daughter exposed to all of that."

"Good thinking, Baby, and I am sorry they messed up your day."

"It's fine. I miss you though." I blew a kiss to her, and she smiled widely at me. I know when Bella is sad, happy, horny, or missing me. I always send her my love, and I know she would smile or send me a message, thanking me.

"MOMMY, I NEED YOU!" I heard Aria's yell.

"Have to go, Edward! I love you." She blew me a kiss and then clicked on the end button, before I could do the same. A few minutes later, I got a text from Bella, telling me that she is sorry for hanging up on our date. I didn't mind, because our daughter is our first priority, along with our marriage.

_"You are the apple of my eyes and the courage that makes me whole," I type back._

_"It is with great honor that I get to call you my husband," she wrote back._

….

**A/N: So, my Edward is a sweetheart! I love reading stories like that, even some bad ass ones too.**

**So, we met Rosalie in this chapter. Yes, I will tell you one thing. The baby is Emmett's, but let's see how he will react, when he finds out that he is going to be a daddy. Remember, Vanessa is, supposedly, pregnant with his baby as well. **

So sorry for the chapter being late. My betas have been busy, RL as well with me.


	6. Chapter 6

A disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but our favorite author Stephanie Meyer does. I just own the plot

**A big thank you to Mallory Knoxx for being my beta. **

EPOV

I finally found a Vet tech. I knew it would be easier to schedule more appointments, and I am going to need another pair of hands to help me out once Rosalie has her baby in five months. Until it's time, I am going to be checking out some of the new veterinarian technicians that recently graduated from top universities or colleges out there. With the extra help I could easily get days off and not have to worry about Aria not having someone to watch her, my daughter could actually have one of her parents with her. My little girl is going to be super happy with this. The other pairs of hands will be helpful when I get really busy here at the clinic, which I know will be soon when patient's come in for their annual checkup or shots. Carrie knocks on my door to let me know that Maggie is going to be setting up some interview for me again but I tell her, I am going to check out the references on the vet technique that just graduated. She let me know that she will let the other receptionist know what I plan to do.

….

DCC

…

I log on to my work computer to see if I have any new email; After deleting the spam from my Inbox, I read an email from my wife telling me that she misses me…

I reply back to my love that she's being silly; I let her know that I love her, before I have to get back to work.

"Carrie, let me know when Rosalie gets here, will y'all?" I tell her through the door, where I am going through the files of the clients to show to my new hire.

It might have been minutes or probably hours, but Carrie came into the room letting me know that Rosalie is here. Great, I can show her where everything is unless my beautiful wife decides to come and help her. Snap out of it Edward, your girl not here yet!

"Edward, Rosalie's here" Carrie says, while standing through the door looking at me as if she wants something.

"Yes how can I help you, Carrie?"

"I need to take my son for his checkup."

"I see. I don't see a problem with it, when is it?" I need to know that one of my receptionists is always going to be here when I am not.

"It's in two weeks,"

"It shouldn't be a problem." I stand up and head to the door where I see Rosalie sitting on the sofa chair rubbing her small baby bump.

"Good Morning Dr. Cullen"

"Good Morning" I say, while standing up after logging off my computer to show her around.

It's orientation day, after she fills tons of paperwork that every employee needs to fill. I am going to show her the ropes around here, and I need for her to know that I mean business when I take time off my very busy schedule to show her. I do always have time for my girls.

…

"So this is the cleaning station" I point out the small area where we shower the client's pets after I work on them from their injuries.

"This is impressive; the place is really nice" I notice she is looking at the interior. My wife chose everything that here along with the small play area that I made sure to add. I have a child that I bring to work with on the weekend.

"Thank you, my girl chose the color and everything that you see in this clinic." I reply happily with pride, because it manly along with a feminine touch. _Also, I love the pictures of my girls on my wall along with the rest of my family. _

Maggie and Carrie also have pictures of their families near their desk area. We're here for most of the day so we chose colors for the office and clinic that create a warm, home environment.

… DCC …

"Daddy" Aria came running into my arms, and I was shocked to see my little girl here.

"Hi, sugar plum" I place a kiss on her forehead.

I look up to see my beautiful wife carrying their belongings so I put our daughter down to help her with the luggage,

My girl could bring anything, knowing I would be the one to carry it all; I honestly wouldn't mind whatsoever, because I am whipped and proud of it.

…

"Did you bring anything else or this all, beautiful?. Who dropped y'all off? " I ask, she can tell that I'm concerned, but once I see Sam I know my girls are safe"

"Sam did and Yes, that's all."

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" I suggest.

"I had lunch, but, I could go for something sweet or possibly some fruit right about now." Bella tells me, I can't believe my girl is here.

"We can do that. Let me tell the girls were going to lunch." I steps out of my office. I let know them know if they need me to call me on my business phone.

"I am going to lunch. Cancel any appointment, I may have right now or later. Reschedule them for another time." I say, while walking out the door with my beautiful girls.

"Gotcha" Carrie replies

….

DCC

…

"If you will please follow me to your table" The hostess led us to a small table in the back of the restaurant, it looks cozy.

"Thank you" I hear Bella tells the hostess.

"The waiter will be right out to get your drink order" With that she left us to our business after placing silverware on the table.

"Hi, my name is Alfred, and I am going to be your server this evening. ; What can I get you to drink?" He asks very politely.

"Lemonade for both my girls, and I will have a coke" he left to get our drinks.

"How did you know I want Lemonade?" Bella smirks, I wink at her.

"Because I know you" I give her my duh smile making both my girls giggle in delight.

"You're so silly Daddy" Aria shakes her head at me but all I can do is laugh. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. Although, I do desire another baby soon, let see how the wife will react to that? "I'll wait until later to approach the subject".

...

"Oh, baby, this is so good" Bella moans when she takes a bite of her chicken burger. The juices dribble down her chin, and I lean over to wipe it off. I run my hand down her thigh; I could feel her heat coming from her panties while I slowly run my hand over her lace covered pussy. My Bella wiggled in her seat; I smile.

"You sound like you're having S-E-X" I spell out so our daughter wouldn't know what we're talking about, and she gives me an innocent look.

Aria eats the small bites of burger that we cut up for her oblivious to our conversation. She's occupied with the movie on my iPhone. My little girl is so well behaved until she gets fussy.

After we finish eating, I pay the bill and we head back to the Volvo because I know Bella has to go back to Dallas in a few hours or so. I decide we could go to the park and play before we have to leave each other.

…

…

…

"Daddy, park?" Aria looks up and smiles innocently at me.

"Sure, sweetheart. We're going to the park to play before Daddy has to go back to work and before, Mommy has to fly back to Dallas." I say while keeping my eyes ahead on the road. I have precious cargo with me.

"Mommy, daddy taking us to the park" Aria kicks her little legs in her booster seat.

"We can even tackle Daddy down to the ground, and then he can push us on the swings." Bella gives me an evil grin.

…

Thirty minutes later I am pulling into the closest park to my work area, we're not going to be here long because I know my girl wants pictures of us to take back to our apartment back home for her .

…

"Aria, run Daddy's going to get us," They ran but I caught them throwing our little girl over my shoulder.

"Mommy, save me" Aria squeals.

"Oh, no you don't" I reply, when my lovely Bella gets close to me.

"Hand me my daughter or you're going to get it" she raises her eyebrow, and I smile innocently at her. She places her hands on her hips.

"Never" I run away with our squealing child in my arms.

I reach base with my fingertip holding onto the swing set. Knowing Bella couldn't touch me, I began laughing out loud and making her stomp her foot on the ground.

"I'll just wait until you're not touching it." She smiles widely at me.

I smile innocently at her. "Baby, you're going to be waiting a long time" I coo to her when all of a sudden she comes to me.

She lightly touches my chest leaving me wanting more but knowing I can't do anything with our daughter around, I'll wait until it's Aria's nap time to do anything. All of a sudden I feel Bella pulling our child from my arms while running away from me with our giggling baby girl, Oh no she didn't.

I see Bella pushing our daughter on the swing set, so I go behind her, slapping her ass just because I can. I love slapping her round ass. Definitely an ass man!

"Get on" She takes our daughter off the swing before taking a seat on it and placing our little girl on her lap where I slowly begin to push them a little higher.

"Higher, babe," I push them higher, and I hear them laughing mid air.

"I am thirsty mommy" We decide that we should head home to give Aria her juice. I remind myself to let Maggie or Carrie knows that I can work with a couples of clients today before calling it a day. We pile into the SUV to go home. I look at the clock and see that I have maybe three hours with my love before dropping her off at the airport.

…

…

As soon as we get home, Bella grabs a sippy cup from the pantry, and pours some water inside it, and hands it to our little girl who has been drinking it too fast for my liking so I tell her to slow down.

"Slow down, sweetheart." I warn.

"OK, Daddy. Thank you" Aria says, Bella wipes her mouth and goes back to doing whatever she was doing earlier.

"You're welcome, Sugar plum" Bella tells our daughter. She runs to her small table where her coloring book is and begins coloring.

…

I felt my cell phone buzz in my front pocket so I answer. "Hello?" I answer.

"Dr. Cullen, the dog that was hit stitches re-opened." Fuck, not goods.

"Thanks, I will be there soon" I hang up and slip on my shoes.

…

"I have to re-stitch up the dog that got hit" I say when I see Bella's wondering eyes on me.

"Lets go. I miss helping you," My girls slip on their shoes, and were off to the clinic.

…

…

We arrive twenty minutes later., I open the car door for Bella and take our daughter out of her booster seat. I carry Aria in my arm and take Bella's free hand.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen, we didn't want to bother you but Rosalie's in the bathroom." I filled Bella in on the new employee that I hired, and she's cool with it.

"Bella" Carrie and Maggie scream.

"Hi. Maggie, Carrie." She greets them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Dallas. Edward has been a pain in the ass," Maggie laugh, but seriously reply to my wife.

"I heard that" I laugh because , I am. They know when Bella's not here, I am broody and mopey.

"Not to me" My girl smile widely at me.

I approach the room where the dog is crying out in pain., I grab the leash off the table and speak soothing words to let him know that he safe. I tell him that I don't plan to hurt him in any way but just get this stitch back up again.

"I really dislike putting a muzzle on the dog, but it's safer for me and my wife while working with him.". Once all that is done, I cover the wound with sterile gauze while using an old wrap torn rags to tightly hold the bandage in place. His wound isn't as bad as when he first came in.

My work is done; I carry the dog to the aftercare area and give him analgesia for pain. He's going to be sleeping soundly for a couple of hours with no pain and for that I am grateful. This is why I became a veterinarian.

While Bella cleans the station, I remember all the times we used to work together or when I would help her study for tests. What better way to pass when your husband a veterinarian? n! Of course studying was a bit hard having a two old Aria running around everywhere.

"Babe, I'm done." She snaps her finger at me to get to work which I do.

D

C

C

After I finish working my shift, I take my girls to the Jewelers to buy charms for their bracelets; matching one too,if I could.

"Thanks babe" I pick out a charm for our daughter. Aria's, it has a teddy bear while Bella's has a heart. I got to choose them.

"You're very welcome" I smirk.

"Let go home" I say after I paying for them.

We make our way home, and I tell my girls to get ready because I am taking them out for dinner. I can't wait to take them there. Hopefully, Bella remembers the place.

I dress into a black button down shirt and some gray slacks along with my Gucci dress shoes. I walk into the living room, and I see a sight that beholds me, Bella's wearing a knee-length sweetheart neckline strapless dress making her breast pop. Her hair is styled to the side in curls, and her makeup is done lightly".

"You're a knockout" I say more to myself, but my wife heard me.

"Thank you"

I lead her out of our house and take her to the Vanquish, which I use for special occasions. I let her drive it, not afraid to admit that I let my girl drive my expensive car; well it is ours.

"Have fun you two" I see my mom, Esme, waving at us from our front door

"Oh my gosh it's where we found out we were having a little girl!"

"Yes" I scoot closer to her, and I kiss her with passion.

"I think we need to order foods because I am pretty hungry"

"Ok baby"

We place our order, in and I order us some chocolate candies while we're here, they don't have much sugar which is good for Bella and me as well.

…

…

DCC

…

When we arrive back from our date, we run into our house, where I push her back again the backdoor, while peeling off her clothes. while Bella places kisses all over my face, She moves down to my neck while using her other hand to unbuckle my belt. I move my hand to help her, but she slaps my hand away.

"Allow me," She quickly removes my buckle and jeans sliding them down to my ankles; I slip out of them and began attacking her mouth with my hungry kisses. I rip the dress off her body.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, baby" She does. She kisses me again while I bump her into the wall and the furniture we have to get to our master bedroom, where I can fuck her with everything that I have. We reach the bedroom, and I places my beautiful wife on the bed.

I hover over her while she strips me of my boxers while I take her off her bra and lacy boyshorts. A second later I feel Bella's lips descend on mine, where I passionately kiss her lips, and , I kiss her beautiful breasts before devouring them.

"Rub your pussy for me, baby." She inserts two fingers into her clean shaven pussy fingering herself. I grow even harder from this very lovely sight.

"I love you"She pants.

"To the moon and back," I whisper

"Please Edward, I need you" she wraps her leg around my torso.

"I am going to fuck you so hard, baby,"

"I want you to fuck me hard,"

I tease her by gently pushing in the tip of my the head inside the outer area of her lower lips, She growls at me, and I do it again making her more sexually frustrated.

"Is this ok, baby?" I smile innocently at her.

"Please baby, I need you,"

"Where?"

"Pounding my very wet pussy.,"

I go ape and push my whole length inside her, I wait until she adjusts to my size before I move.

"You can move." I thrust my hips into her and she moves along with every thrust I give her. My hands roam all over her precious body while trying to bring her, as much pleasure as I can muster. When we are in a hard fast pace, I take her hands and thread my fingers through them, bringing our joined hands together above her head. She held on tightly as I began to quicken the pace just a little more, I hear Bella's soft whimper echo throughout our master bedroom.

"Fuck… so. Good" I moan

"Don't stop… please…" She begs

"Never; I love you baby… so much." I pants

Her loud cries fill our bedroom once more, and I can't help, but moans out in pleasure. I honestly feel alive, and the pulsing electricity running throughout my body within my body; I don't know how she can make me feel this?

"I love you babe," she says, panting out of breath.

I continue to thrust in and out of her in long slow strokes, It doesn't take long before I feel her walls tighten again almost at the same time I feel my own release building up. I change the angle so I'm also rubbing against her clit, which makes her moan louder , I kiss her to muffle her noises not wanting us to wake up our sleeping daughter who was right across from us.

"Edward!" She cries my name sending currents of ecstasy to my groin. I use my hand to massage her breasts, wanting her to come once more before I come again.

"Come baby, come for me." I urge. "Fuck Bella, you feel so good." I say shakily.

"Damn!" She cries as I change my approach and speed up once more because I need another release.

"Oh! Right there, oh yes!"

Two minutes later her walls constrict sending her over the edge with me following close after. I feel limp over her, relising the bliss of post orgasmic glow. When I finally come back down to earth, I withdraw myself from her and only to come back and cuddle with my baby enjoying the afterglow of our love making. She buries her face in my chest, giving me a soft kiss on my heart and humming contently.

"Wow!"

"I know" I whisper

D

C

C

Before Bella and I know it, we're late catching her flight. so I make some calls to get her on a red eye for first class as quickly as possible; while my girl changes Into shorts and one of my shirts. I gather her belongings, and we're off to the airport hand in hand.

…

…

**A/N: I am so sorry I am late with posting this chapter but my betas quit on me so I found someone who's willingly helping me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Viva La Fiesta!**

**A special thank you to Mallory Knoxx for being my creative beta, you're awesome! **

A disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but our favorite author Stephanie Meyer does. I just own the plot.

A/N: This is the chapter I have personally been wanting to write for a while now but never had the chance because I didn't know where it could fit so I chose this story to help and well I hope you love/ like it. I am going to try and make it as real as I can…

Enough with the short author note; here's the chapter I really want your opinion on?

BPOV

Three weeks later:

Rehearsal Seven-forty-five P.M at Valley Ranch

We were practicing when Kelli and Judy walk into the room and tell us something that had all of us veterans had been dying to hear…

… DCC...

"We have twenty round trip tickets for the Veterans for the Two-thousand and thirteen swimsuit calendar" Are you serious? I did this last year, and I absolutely love it.

"So that means, the veterans will be enjoying posing for the camera while the rookies will be practicing new routines and fixing their dance moves." Kelli told us

"We're going to be shooting ten-thousand images but only needing twelve shots or so!" I can't breathe, it's all so much, but I am excited for the posing.

"We're also going to be doing a fashion show and it's going to be a totally different experience instead of dancing on the field… We need you to get a tanned and bikini ready. All of this starts Monday," We all began jumping up and down in excitement.

…

When I get home, I call Edward, and our beautiful daughter to tell them of my exciting news. I hope that he's okay with me going again. He was ok with last year but I am not sure again. It's part of promoting The Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders, and it's an honor to travel and promote. The worst thing is being away from family for a whole year.

"_Hello, love,"_ I hear him on the other line.

"Hey, babe," I reply happily.

"_You got some good news didn't you?" _He asks. I did sense some concern though.

"Yes; don't get mad but we're doing the Swimsuit calendar for Two-Thousand and Thirteen."

"That's excellent news baby" He's happy. "He's happy because he knows he can drool all over the pictures that I send of me in a tiny bikini."

"I bet" I giggle. I hear cursing on the other end, and I sigh because he has to go. I will see him soon as a surprise.

"Damn it, I have to go. One of my emergency animal that I got is having a seizure" He hangs up after telling me he loves me.

…

The Next Morning!

Valley Ranch 9:30, A.M.

Swimsuit Calendar Fitting…

"Today we are trying on twenty different swimsuits from designer all over the world. " Whitney tells us, while and Kelli nods her head.

While Kelli and Judy were going through tons of swimsuits, we were getting our makeups done. Kelli passes me a blue swimsuit, and I quickly change into in the little set up they have.

"Beautiful". They look up from the computer screen to appraise me.

It went on like this for several hours until it was time to leave for Mexico. We were beyond excited to be enjoying the Island where we would be posing and doing a fashion show.

"We arrived at Iberostar, Mexico just before midnight. We were all exhausted after spending most of the day trying on swimsuits, but we never complained because we loved being pampered.

I just found out I am going to be shooting at six in the morning but haves to be up by four for hair and make done. "I won't be able to call Edward because I'll only get a few hours of sleep, but he knows that I'm really busy".

"Vamos" I hear Kelli tell us. I grab my pink luggage and head straight to my room to sleep.

…

DCC

…

The calendar is a big part of being a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. We get to pose for pictures but also do shows for the hotel guests. I love it so much.

..

It's now four-forty-five in the morning, and I am getting my hair and make-up done for my shoot at six while the others have theirs a little later than most of us.

Once I am done, we all go in the waiting golf cart in our PJs. We have our swimsuits on underneath and in preparation for they're taking us to a sun rising shoot.

"Take the picture" I yells, I am on all fours posing for a picture as if I were a kitten purring for attention. It's kind of nerve wrecking and a little cold with the breeze in the early morning air.

"Beautiful" I quickly move out of the way so Lauren can get her picture done.

We're trying our best to get as many shots in the early morning sun to get that right pictures before the sun fully rises. it all go until they tell you to fix something really quick or you have to redo the shot in only so many seconds that you are given but no worries for me, I am a Photographer's favorite.

….

Later on, the hours have passed leaving us some free time to eat while the photographer and crew set up the other set group of cheerleaders. We can't eat much but enough for us not to be so hungry until later on when we can eat real foods after performing.

"Mmm_" I hum when I eat some fresh strawberries that layout on the side.

"So good" I hear Sidney tell me.

"I know" We were told that it was our time again so I finish my last strawberry before walking back to pose.

We feel like supermodels loving when we can get glammed. We enjoy it for the time being before we're cheerleaders again.

…

…

DCC Performance: 9:00 p.m.

Tonight we are going to be performing for the host and guests in the hotel. It reminds us why we chose to be Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders in the first place. I love it, and I don't regret anything I did to be here.

Cassie goes out to talk to the crowd while we wait in the back until it's time for all of us to go out. I am nervous, but once I am performing, I forget all about being nervous and love the rush that comes with it.

"We're so excited to have you here., Here are The Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders" The crowd is cheering loudly as we come out on the stage smiling.

…

…

After we all perform we go to dinner, and I decide to text Edward to tell him everything we did today. I can't talk to him because we have to go to bed early for an early morning shoot.

"Had a blast, baby" I text Edward.

"Good to hear, baby" He responds back two minutes later.

"I love you, Edward. Along with our daughter, Aria so much, it hurt."

"We love you too" I stop texting him and go back to my room once I finish eating.

Just to tease him, I step into the bathroom and pose for him on top of the restroom sink without my dress on and then press send when I am done.

A few minutes later my husband sends me a text telling me "I am a very bad girl" "For sending him a picture of me only wearing lacy boy shorts"

…

…

Iberostar, Resort 9:00, a.m.

It's the Fashion show today!

We're going to be modeling our swimsuits for the guests, to our surprise, our dance coach, Miss Kitty Carter is here. Now, it's going to be tough with her around, but I am used to it because we've worked together before.

We have been practicing for hours in heels and my feet are killing me. Where's Edward when I need him? If he was here he would rub my feet if I was in pain. He loves me so much, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"It's so hectic" Mackenzie told me and Erica.

"It is" I agree, the flooring is made of wood which has some cracks and it doesn't really feel stable so Kelli and Judy are working on that while we practice with Miss Kitty.

Afterwards, we were all treated to dinner, which consists of baked chicken, a baked potato, and water to drink. It's really good and tasty.

An hour later are rushing to get our make-up and hair done before the fashion show starts. At eight we were running into the dressing room for the makeup crew to works for us really quick before the show.

…

"DCC, get in place" Kelli tells us.

…

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, are you ready for this great event?" The crowd cheers.

"I can't hear you" The crowd cheers louder if that's possible.

..

..

"Here are your Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders" They lifted the red cover and screen and we're doing our starting pose which the screen is getting up really slow but then it surprise us by going faster.

We got lots of catcalls from the men. We smile at them before making our way back to change into different swimsuits.

It's so hard to see anything, we are accidentally bumping into each and it's not working for us at all. We do the best we can, but once we were in the light we work the crowd making Kelli and Judy proud of us.

I feel sexy once we were in our cowboy boots and listening to "let the cowboys' rock" , it by far the most fun I have had since getting married and having a baby…

…

…

**Next Morning!**

"Don't cry Whitney" I hug my ex- cheer team leader who retiring this year after being a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader for five years.

"I know, it just finally hit me that it's my last one" We wipe our tears from our faces, and the guys redid our make-up.

…

Today Sidney, Alexandra, and I are going to Costa for some afternoon and Sunset pictures. We are going to be spending the entire afternoon here.

"It's called the Island of Passion" We tell Judy since she didn't speak Spanish.

"Thanks ladies" Judy reply, she thanks us

"Lay on the sand" I do as I am told and hear the guys sharp intake of breath. Yep, told you I am photogenic.

"Beautiful babe" The photographer told me.

"Wow" I am cleaning sand off my body. It is all over and it doesn't feel too good so I did the best I can to wipe it off.

The sun is setting so we are quick to take the pictures. We're splashing water at each other's trying to keep cool because the sun is hot. We took pictures of us dripping wet for our husband and boyfriends just to show them.

"Sexy" The photographer assistance wink at us. I get goose bump and I feel like covering myself because we were alone until he came over to us.

We didn't want the day to end, but of course, it ends with a bang when we all go to the ocean splashing some more water on ourself. We cover up using some warm towels inside the car. I ha'd a blast today and hope one day, Edward will bring me here on our own time.

….

DCC

…

Ten days later we were packing up and going home to and wait to see who got picked for the calendar. I hope I get chosen.

…

…

…

We arrive home late at night, and I drove my Volvo home and headed straight to bed because I was extremely tired.

My morning goes by fast going grocery shopping, buying some new bras and panties and then filling up the tank for the rest of the week to come. I can't wait for this week to come because it's the first regular season game. The rookies are going to have a lot on their plates, but we are going to help them out with that.

Before I know it my clock it says five-fifteen, so I get ready in my DCC clothing and leave to Valley Ranch.

Rehearsal is at six at the Cowboys Stadium and we were practicing for the regular season game. It is going to be more intense than it was before, let hope I can pull this off or I am in trouble.

The game is around the corner and a lot of the rookies are going to be nervous because we are no longer in pre-season games. It's the real go where we dance for hours. Since Cassie and Alex are injured we had to do a different formation than our previous one. Not going to lie, it's going to be tough because we had it set, but accidents happen. It blows everyone over .

Oh boy!

"Emmitt Smith" Came out to join us and gave us some good advice.

What's better than a Dallas Cowboys to coming out and talking to you when you need someone to tell you're doing a great job!

"I can't believe Emmitt Smith came to talk to us and to our practice" I heard Ashley gush.

"I know" Lauren cheers.

"Amen" We all says together when he leaves.

…

…

"We are going to be hosting the Super bowl and presenting to the former Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders and football players" Kelli tells us as we get up to form our line.

"Marie, you're making your team look different, turn to your side". Once she does, we look good.

…

"Practice is dismissed" We gather our pom-poms and leave.

Its twelve o-clock when I arrive back home after grabbing a bite to eat with some of my fellow cheerleaders when practice finish at eleven and we found an IHOP still open, thanks gosh, I'm starving.

I grabbed a bite to eat at the nearest IHOP with some of my teammates so it's after midnight when I arrive home.

It is going to be a big time game meaning we are going to practice so much that we will literally be doing this routine in our dreams and in our own time just to make sure we have it right. This takes lots of practice and hard works.

…

…

"I am so sleepy" I say to myself once I get the door unlocked, drop my bags on the floor, and my purse on the counter.

I walk into the bathroom to do my business and change into some shorts and one of Edward T-shirts that still smells like him a little. I go to bed after putting my phone on the charger to charge in for the night.

…

I check my email and see one email from my mom asking how I am and if I love everything about this. I reply back that I am. ; My mom, Renee, used to be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader, and when I told her I planned on following her footstep she was so happy.

"Mom, I am going to be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader like you used to be"

"Baby, I am so proud of you and you're going to love it, I promise."

And I do love it.

End of flashback:

Next day Afternoon!

It's five and I have d to be at the restaurant in thirty minutes so I leave my apartment and arrives at a beautiful hotel where we would be eating dinner.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Sidney" we greet as we hug each other.

We walk into the hotel, they direction us to the dining area. There's a waterfall in the behind us, and I take my camera out to take a picture to show Edward later.

"We brought you all here to show you the Two-Thousand and Thirteen calendar" Kelli reply happily. I am shocked when they show the front cover with me on it, I hide my face in my hands, I feel Mackenzie and Sidney trying to pull them apart.

They show us all our beautiful, /sexy pictures and when June came around it was me. My husband is going to be very happy! I am in a white swimsuit in front of some old building, and I just pop out. I love it completely, and I am speechless.

…

…

**Week later:**

We perform for the Super bowl to the song "Candy Man by Christian Aguilera". It was so much fun and the next thing I know us cheerleaders are getting one week to spend with our loved ones. I can't freaking wait because I am turning twenty-three. Where did the time go?"

"Happy Birthday Bella" I got Pink Roses, Lilies, and some red roses from Edward, Balloons, stuffed animals, and a small cake that Sandy made for me.

"I can't believe you're Twenty-three, Bella. Let's party." Sidney says, they know it's my birthday tomorrow, but we get to go home for an entire week.

"I know," With tears in my eyes.

We go bowling and get some drinks to celebrate, but I got juice instead because I'm feeling sick to my stomach; I do hope I feel better soon.

The night passes and we all go our separate ways, I am leaving tonight at eleven because I want to start my week early by surprising my husband and child.

… DCC …

When the plane lands I grab my bags and hail a cab to my house where I plan to surprise my loved ones. I'm excited to see what they say.

…

"Hi, Emmett," I hug my brother in law but quickly release when I see my husband; Edward pulls into the driveway of our beautiful home.

"Hey little sis" He hugs me back, and I smile widely when I see Aria holding Carlisle's hand.

"Come here, sugar plum," I hold my arms out to her, she's runs to me, and I inhale her scent.

"Mommy, I miss you" She sang.

"Me too, baby girl." I kiss her forehead and carry her on my hips.

We walk into the house, and I hear everybody yell out surprise and I am momentarily taken back and before being offered wine, beer, and vodka, which I turn down because I am still queasy.

"You feel ok, Bells" My dad asks me.

"Yeah, I just been feeling sick to my stomach" I told my dad.

"Why don't you sleep for a bit?" Carlisle suggests but none the less I agree and head up to bed.

I head up with my daughter in my arm and lay her down on her small toddler bed. I exit the room and walk to my own room when I feel strong arms wrap around me kissing my neck and I turn around to see my love smiling down at me.

"I miss you, Bella,"

"I miss you too, baby." We head into our room where we make love before falling asleep together in each others embrace. I didn't get to enjoy my birthday but I did get birthday sex.

D

C

C

I couldn't sleep for long because I threw up in the bathroom sink because I just wasn't going to make it to the toilet in time.

"Feeling better now?" Edward asks

"Much" I rinse my mouth and kiss his cheek.

Edward climb back into the bed and I follow him by climbing over him and cuddling with him, like my life depended on it.

…

A/N: Wonder what's wrong with Bella? It's a shame she miss her birthday but she did get B'day Sex.

**Viva La Fiesta! Fiesta in my hometown, I'm loving it.**

I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it.

So I have to clear something up with the betas who were helping me previously. They quit due to real life! Not because they wanted to. I am thankful for their help because my story would have never been posted if wasn't for them. They took a chance with me even with them beta'ing multiple stories all at one time while neglecting their own. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just own the plot.

_**Thank You Mallory Knoxx for being my creative beta, even with the crappy grammar and the past and present tense mistakes I make. **_

BPOV

The next day I woke up with my stomach churning. I tried to get out of Edward's hold, but he wouldn't relent. He would just pull me closer to him, with his arm wrapped around my stomach. I honestly don't know how much I can take without actually throwing up So I did the one thing I would do when I was pregnant with Aria. I would push him away! It would work for a few seconds but that's all I would need to get up and use the bathroom. I gently got off the bed after pushing him away and replacing my pillow on my side of my bed. _I hope he doesn't wake up! _

…

…

"Bella, where are you, beautiful?" He calls out, noticing me not in the bed with him. I don't reply back because I am too busy heaving into the toilet to answer. A moment later, I feel his cool hand holding my hair back while I continue to heave into the toilet.

_I don't like it when he has to see me like this! I feel that he should be sleeping instead of holding my hairs back while I puke but he says that he too his vow seriously. In sickness and in health,shall death do us part. _

…

When I'm no longer feeling sick, my husband lifts me gently off the ground, carrying me bridal style to the bathroom sink. He places me down on the ground with my feet hitting the title so I can brush my teeth. After I am done with brushing my teeth, I walk into our bedroom closet to pick out what I am going to wear today with Edward following behind me. I choose a blue long sleeve T-shirt with gray sweats because I chose to be comfy.

I head back to the bathroom to get changed with my husband still following behind me, and I know he has something on his mind. After what feels like eternity Edward finally told me what was on his mind.

"We need to go to the doctor, Beautiful" he mentions after a moment of silence. I can hear the concern in his voice. Truthfully, I don't like going to the hospital or to the doctor's office, but If I have to I'll go.

"No, it will pass, I promise." I plead. I can't be sick because we are going to be dressing in cute pink fluffy dresses for the Breast Cancer awareness game that happens to be two weeks from now, I don't want to miss the game but knowing my luck, I will…

"Bella," he warns.

"Edward, you know I will tell you anything that you need to know. It's probably nothing! It could be something I ate that is causing me to be sick, don't worry so much baby."I look him in the eyes so he can see that I am being sincere. My husband is very protective of me, and I know he's not going to let it go.

"You're probably right, but I would feel better if you went to the hospital. I can't make you do something that you don't want to do. After all you don't like the sight of blood." He teases with a playful smile, and I punch his shoulder playfully, smiling up at him. He places a kiss on top my forehead.

"Thank you." I say. I kiss him quietly on the lips, then I go back to bed.

D

C

C

"Mommy, you dance?" Aria asks, and I nod my head.

"Yes, I did and guess what, I took pictures too. Want to see them, sugar plum?" I ask my little girl who's excited to see the pictures.

It's Mackenzie, Sidney, Alexandra, and I in blue dresses in front of the water fountain then some of me sitting on my bed dressed in a casual light green V-neck shirt with my white shorts and my brown wedge heels. There also another one of me in the balcony blowing air kisses.

I take out the appropriate pictures of myself sitting on the bench in front of the water foundation in front of the hotel. I also get some of my teammates and I in a small gazebo looking out at the sunset with us in beautiful white strapless dresses that went to our knees. I had fun taking most of these pictures so I could give them to my small little family that will one day grow.

…

"So pretty, mommy" she gushes.

"Thank you" I kiss her cheek.

…

I decide to show the dirty pictures to my husband to rile him up just a little because it's fun.

"You dirty girl leaving me pictures of your naked breast" Edward whispers in my ear when he passes me to sit on the couch in our living room where our daughter continues to look at the pictures of me and my friends. I sit down on his lap looking at the pictures I gave him.

"Mommy, may I have this one?" she shows me the picture of me looking at the sunset.

"Of course, sugar plum."

….

_DCC_

"We need to settle whatever conflict you have with your brother, it's not right, and I don't want this to affect Aria's life" I demand. He looks a little upset over this, and I don't care because it's not fair that the people I love are hurting each other, most importantly my daughter who love her daddy and uncle Em.

"Bella" Edward warns me

"No, Edward. I am done. You never talk to your brother, you don't think I don't know what's going on? I am not stupid. I heard you that day when y'all came over on short notice!" I spat.

"My idiot brother was saying that Aria's not mine. I am sorry you had to hear what we were arguing about, baby, I never meant for this to become so horrible. I don't even want our daughter around this shit." He pulls at his hair, and but I gently tug his hand away from his messy hair. I run my hand through hair to calm him down.

"You know Aria is your daughter and nothing is ever going to change that, Edward. He's an idiot for saying that he's jealous because you have a wife who loves you and a daughter who adores her daddy. He probably wants what you have and just doesn't know it yet." I reason.

"I never thought about that before. I think you're right, How did I end up with you beautiful?" Edward questions himself daily because that's what he does.

"Because I was a damsel in distress with an attitude" I giggle. He knows I am joking because if anything he the strongest person I know beside my dad.

"True!" I smack his chest. Edward grabs my hand and places it against his chest over his heart before he brings it to his lips.

"I love you," I say, after placing a kiss on his waiting lips. _I feel like mush and this is all his doing._

"I love you more." I blush when he whispers in my ear. I kiss him again, because I can.

D

C

C

Carlisle and Esme come to collect Aria for the day while everything goes down in our home.

I hear our front door opening, and I know Emmett is here. I hear my husband take a deep breath.

"In here, Emmett!" I holler from the living room.

He piles in the living room, where he sees his little brother sitting down next to me. He sits on the small love seat right across from us. _I hope this go well._

I thought of reinforcements with my brother- in –law, Jasper, and my dad, Charlie. I am always two steps ahead of everybody else. They came thirty minutes before Emmett did keep their fingers crossed for everything to go well.

I also knew they would never raise their voices with a lady present, as they were raised the old fashion way and they knew better than to disappoint their mom, Esme.

"Bella, why do I have to be here?" Emmett asks.

"I am tired of you and Edward bickering. It needs to stop! Aria shouldn't have to grow up in a feud, she should be safe in her home and others, not feel like she walking on glass. You're grown ass man. I expect Aria to throw a temper tantrum, not the other way around" Jasper sit beside me, and I feel myself taking deep breaths to cool my anger.

"I am sorry, but it's not your concern" Emmett told me coldly. _Seriously, you're going to treat me like crap? I don't think so._

"You're kidding right? Not my concern. Last time, I checked I am still married to your little brother," Edward moves closer to me taking my hand in his own. I feel calm now.

"Ok. I don't get why you're being all bitchy anyway, you already have everything you want" He spat at me. _Why would he say something like this? He's the fucking playboy, not me!_

"Don't you dare fucking take your anger out on my girl, ass" Edward growls.

"She shouldn't even fucking meddle into anybody else's business now, should she?" He dares me to move and slap him.

I stood up and slapped him hard on the face, I knew Emmett could knock me out easily but not with my dad, Jasper, and my husband here to hold him back.

"What the fuck, Bella?" He spat, rubbing his right cheek from where I slapped him.

"Serves you right for treating me like I am not part of this family" I told him coldly.

_I knew it was a bad mistake to slap him but maybe he opens his eyes and realizes the hurtful shit he says._

"Whatever! You can hit me all you want. You know I would never to lay a hand on you, Bella. I'm sorry." He sounded sincere but I am just still to piss at him right now, to forgive him.

D

C

C

"Emmett, did you get Vanessa to take the test to see if the baby is yours?" My husband asks, but I know he's fuming on the inside.

"For fuck's sake, the baby is mine ok! She hasn't been with anyone but me!"

I don't trust her and something tells me she's only using Emmett for the money he gets from his practice and the money he gets from his parents.

"Just tell her to take it, it shouldn't be a problem then?" Edward replies bitterly.

"What the hell, little brother, I just told you she hasn't been with anyone but me" He stomps his feet on the ground.

"I'll believe you when we know for sure this baby is yours, Emmett," Edward continues, but he gets up from his seat taking me with him to the kitchen to ice my hand quietly.

_You could still hear them talking in my living room_.

"I'll check ok, if that make you fucking happy" he spat.

"Did you get a call from a certain blonde?" Jasper speaks, since being here.

"Yes, from a Rosalie Hale telling me she's pregnant with my baby, I doubt she is anyway. I am going to be a daddy to my baby with Vanessa, so leave me the fuck alone for once. I also doubt you realize I'm jealous that you got yourself a gorgeous wife and a beautiful daughter, Edward. Is that what you want to hear? Or the fact, that you have it all! You have the brains in this family. Look, you're more of a gentleman than me. The ladies only want me for the money or hope to get pregnant with my child so they can live the glamorous life I can provide for them. I want to get married, have children and actually have what you have! My pride got in the way, I'm jealous of you."

"So it's my fault for settling down? Fuck you, Emmett! Maybe, see what you have in front of you. Get your head out of your ass before you lose the best thing that ever happen to you! Rosalie may have been a one night stand but she's good for you, I can tell. Don't deny the baby, your one night stand is carrying because it is." I rub my hand down his arm to calm him down.

"Whatever!" Seiously, sometimes he acts like a teenager who doesn't get his way.

Maybe now this will help repair the bond they once had… maybe.

I go to the kitchen to grab some cookies, hot cocoa for me since I am little cold, and beer for the guys. I am going to be the designated driver because I am not allowing them to drive home even with just one drink. It's risky, and I was raised better than that since I'm the police chief's daughter after all.

I came into the room, hearing Emmett explain again to everyone. I place the drinks down on the table and hand Edward a beer along with some cookies.

"I realize that I don't want to party anymore. I just want to settle down, have children, and finally get married to a girl who will treat me right so that I can treat her like the queen she is. I see the way you treat Bella, and I think to myself I am going to find what you have one day." I had tears in my eyes when I heard him mention that to Edward.

"Thank you. I am just lucky Bella made me the happiest man alive. Although, it's not going to change what you said about my girls" I kiss his cheek when he tells Emmett.

"I know, it's a crappy apology, but I am willing to do whatever it takes for you to forgive me" he replies.

….

DCC

…

A few days later Emmett calls our home phone letting us know he got the result of the paternity test and wants to come over to the house to tell us In person.

..

..

..

Edward opens the door and finds Emmett with tears in his eyes. We rush him into our home and sit down on the sofa.

"The baby is mine. She wasn't lying when she told about the baby being mine and you know the worst fucking thing I did? I fucking doubted her! She's never going to let me be a part of my child life or give me a chance to be with her. I can only hope she can forgive me in time." Emmett looks down.

"Oh, that's tough to hear." Edward says

"Wait, who are we talking about?" I ask, I don't know who he's talking about.

"Rosalie is carrying my daughter or my son," Emmett tells me. I would think he's considering the aspect of having another child to feed and clothes.

"No words on the other one?" I ask

"Not, yet" He looks so sad but this is what happens when you are a man-whore. Yes I am still bitter about what he told me.

"When are you finding out?" Edward replies harshly. Yeah he's still bitter too and angry because of Emmett disrespecting me.

"In two days" was his only reply.

"Will you let us know then, what the answer is?" He nods his head and gets up to leave.

D

C

C

In the morning, I still puke but hide it from Edward because I don't want him to know. A few days later my sickness went away because I wasn't throwing up like I used to. So I am enjoying eating some fresh fruit along with a spicy chicken burger I made earlier for lunch. I gave one to Edward. I gave our daughter a regular one, she can't eat anything too spicy; it hurts her tummy so we stay away from spicy foods for her sake.

"This is good." He takes another bite from his sandwich while I take a sip of water.

"Thank you" I eat my own after taking a sip of my water.

…

…

Today we are going to the mall to buy me something for my belated birthday gift. I get to choose anything I want, I already have something in my mind. For this birthday gift I want to go on a tropical vacation with my family.

"I want a tropical vacation" I state.

"Anything in mind?" he asks

"Yes!" I Squeal.

"OK?" Waiting for me to explain or go on.

"I want to go back to Iberostar, Mexico, again. It's so beautiful. Even the private section of the island; I know that we can get it if I make a call. " I gush, then I remember that Edward would do anything he could to get me there.

"Well go when I clear my schedule and yours. When you're not as busy" He seems okay with it.

"Thank you, Thank you" I squeal, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, now give me a kiss, love." Edward kisses the corner of my lips.

D

C

C

Today is my last day before I have to go back to Dallas and all I want to do is spend it with my man and our daughter. I dislike when we don't get to stay a long time with our families but duty calls what can you do? Retire but I don't want to yet. I see my dad, Charlie sitting down on my front porch rocking chairs. I knew he would be leaving soon to my raining hometown of Forks, Washington to be the Chief of Police.

"Thank you for coming, daddy" I kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for making time to spend with your old man" I giggle.

"You're only forty-five, dad" My dad was twenty-three when he got my mom pregnant and well vice versa I got pregnant at seventeen but had my baby at eighteen.

"Thanks" He kisses my cheek.

…

…

My dad couldn't stay long because he had to catch a ride to the airport in a taxi even when we told him we would take him there. He told me to be with my clingy Edward. I couldn't help but giggle.

…

"I don't want you to leave Bella" My hubby says sadly.

"I have to, it's part of being a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader" I don't want to go either, but it means the sex is so much better when I return.

"Okay" Edward pouts but I kiss it away.

I pack my bags once again and leave them by the door.

We spend the day playing with our daughter at the park, and the zoo. Aria and I get a stuffed lion, and I giggle because that's what I got on my first date with Edward. After we left the zoo, I told my husband that we should eat at the diner near the zoo and come back to ride the train. He agrees because after were are done it's time for me to leave.

…

…

…

Before we know it, it's time for me to leave back to Dallas, TX, where I will be for several months until we can visit family again.

"Babe, I have to go" He takes my luggage and packs it inside the Volvo. He comes back pulling me close to him and kissing me.

"You can always fly to Dallas, baby" I coo.

"I know. I just miss having my wife with me," He kisses my cheek and we take off to the airport with Aria and the rest of the family following behind us to wish me a good flight.

…

When we arrive, I take out my plane ticket and hand it to the lady who tears the piece off and hand it back to me wishing me a safe flight.

"Be careful and call us when you land" Esme told me.

"I will" I hug her and Carlisle because I miss them when I am away.

"Take care, little sis" Jasper hugs me.

Lastly I hug my daughter and kiss her cheek. "I love you, sugar plum and don't be afraid to ask daddy when you want to see me." She nods her head and I kiss her once more and then I heard my flight being called already.

"_All boarding to Dallas, TX." _

I kiss Edward's lips then walk to the host and pass her my ticket again. I turn around and wave to my family who waves back to me.

"I love you" Edward yells, and I say the same. I hear people awwing, and I blush but walk into the airplane and take my seat.

"In a few hours we will be landing in Dallas, TX" the flight attendant tells us. I buckle up and get ready to take off.

The plane ascends into the sky and we're now free to use our electronics so I pull out my nook and began reading "On the Road" that Edward installed for me to read on the plane ride.

…

I was getting into the good part of the book when the flight attendant told us to refasten our seat belt because we were going to land soon. I pop my gum and then chew it again to keep my ears from popping.

.

.

.

A few hours later we descend on the run away, and I am grabbing my carry on from the top because we can now exit the plane. I step off the plane and head inside to reclaim my small bag that I packed last night. It's now morning as soon as I get to my Volvo in the long term parking I head straight home to the apartment to sleep but after calling my family to let them know I arrive safely .

…

…

I unpack and throw the dirty clothes in the wash. I am waiting to go to bed but because of the clothes I have in the wash it will have to wait. I don't want to have to rewash them, I don't want them to stink up the apartment.

..

..

Once the washer finishes, I put them inside the dryer to dry and now that they're drying I grab a bite to eat and finish the book I was reading earlier.

Twenty Minutes later I hear the dryer sound go off, and I get the clothes out and put them in the basket to fold up and taken back to my room.

Once all is done, I get ready for bed and soon sleep finds me, and I am wrapped up nice and warm in my husband's scents blanket.

I get a phone call from Edward.

"_I miss you already" I hear my babe tells me._

"_I miss you too baby_" I cry.

"_So Emmett came over to the house with the news of the results and you're never going to guess who the baby belongs to."_

"_Daddy, I am hungry." So close to finding out. _

…

…

**A/N: I can't wait to see your reaction when you find out what's going to happen? I still am thinking as a payback for Emmett to be Vanessa's baby's father! What do you say? ;)**

**Cliffy! **

**I got an outtake on how Edward met Bella… Woo-Hoo!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I just own the plot.

**A big shout out to Mallory K. for being my beta and making this readable for everyone, without her help I wouldn't be able to post the chapters.. **

**And thanks to my previous betas for all their hard work too.**

BPOV

Edward called me back after he fed our daughter with some interesting news concerning Emmett's supposed child with Vanessa.

Flashback:

"_Vanessa's baby is actually Emmett's." _

"_No way!"I scream. _Uh oh! Emmett's in so much trouble!

"_Yeah, I can't believe it either." Edward told me without humor, She's going to drain Emmett of his money._

"_Guess he got what he deserves by not paying attention to the consequence," I couldn't help but laugh._

_It's mean to say that but it's true… He should have wrapped it._

"_He doesn't know what to do either." Wow, I feel a little sorry for him, but then I remind myself of all the hurtful things he told me. _

"_I don't even know what to say" I reply, staying quiet on my end._

"_I'll talk to you later; I love you." _

"_I love you too, Edward." We hang up._

End of flashback

…

D

C

C

I may be pregnant?, I thought… I don't know what I am going to do. How am I supposed to tell Edward that we might be pregnant and it might not be a false alarm this time around? I cried so hard the day we went to the doctor and were told that there never was a baby to begin with. I felt like a complete failure as a wife and mother. I couldn't look my husband in the eye for an entire week. "I felt like it was my fault that we weren't able to conceive because I couldn't even get pregnant when we decided to try after Aria turned two." I feel like I can't get anything right these days. _All I know is that I am not giving up hope!  
_

My husband told me that if it happens, it happens, but I didn't agree so easily. We fought, and I would end up in tears because I would be disappointed with myself for not believing it could happen. I don't know how I would be able to handle it if Edward decides to leave me again if I couldn't get pregnant. _Snap out of it Bella, he is never going to do it again. _

**Flashback!**

"_Isabella, it's not your fault. I don't blame you for anything, how could you think that? I'm afraid you'll leave me because I couldn't give you what you want . I love you so much it hurt__s__; I don't want you to think it's your fault, baby because it's not. I would be empty and heartless without you." Tears were falling freely down my face._

**End of flashback!**

I knew in that moment, we could do anything we set our minds on. I was so excited when I took a pregnancy test that read "Pregnant" but to be sure I am going to the clinic to confirm I really am and not letting my hopes get up so high again. I want to tell the love of my life I am pregnant with our baby; I wonder what he is going to think about all of this?

…

…

…

I call the clinic to get an appointment set up, and I got it today at two. I am shocked they had an opening but they had a cancellation so I got lucky to be seen by the doctor as quickly as I did on such short notice. _I am shaking but I know everything going to be fine. _

…

…

…

After taking the test I search for something to keep my mind occupied or I'll be wondering or doubting if I really am pregnant or not.

I get up from my bed and head to the kitchen to see if I need anything. Once I am in my kitchen I check the pantry and see that I do need several items so I make a list of what I need to keep me on track because knowing myself I will spend more than I want.

I grab my purse from the living room sofa with along with my cell phone and car keys; I lock the door and head out the door to my car. Once I am inside the confines of my car, I turn it on and put it in reverse to leave the apartment and go grocery shopping with the list in my bag.

I can't believe there's no parking on a freaking Monday! Of all days! Ugh! I turn around and head to the area where the little gas station is at the back of the lot. I finally find a space and park my car since I have limited time I need to hurry and get what I came here for and leave.

I grab my purse, cell phone and my car keys and place them in my bag so I don't worry about them. I grab a shopping cart and pull out my list. Normally I wouldn't even use a cart for just a few items, but I don't want to be carrying too much for fear of harming my unborn baby if I am pregnant.

.

.

.

I head into the vegetable and fruit aisle looking for something fresh and appealing to me instead of the canned goods that I have been getting. I put some potatoes in the shopping cart so I can make a baked potato tonight for dinner.

.

.

.

After getting more than I had planned and spending an hour and a half at the grocery store, I arrive home to put all my groceries away when I see Mackenzie and Sidney walks toward me. I wave at them. _They can help me bring in the groceries so I am not doing it all by myself._

While we bring in the groceries inside my apartment, I began thinking of how I am going to be letting my teammates down but I know that they'll be fine without me. After all they will be happy for me for doing something I have always wanted.

I thank Sidney and Mackenzie for their help, then I needed to call Kelli and Judy to let them know that I have a doctor appointment; if you miss one, you're off the team as simple as that. So no I won't be coming off the team that easily even if I am pregnant.

.

_We can't miss any practice or we're kicked off the team, and I can't have that because I practice too hard and have given them everything I I earned my spot three years ago I thought in my head._

"_Hello,"_ I hear Kelli answer.

"Good Afternoon Kelli, I am letting you know now that I have a doctor's appointment at two; I will bring you my excuse from the doctor and sit there if the doctor tells me I can't practice"

"_I see. Thank you for telling me Bella, I'll see you later with the excuse."_ If you're sick you still have to be there and even when you're feeling nauseous which I am.

D

C

C

"I have an appointment at two," I let the receptionist know. I am thirty minutes early to fill out any necessary paperwork they have for me.

"If you can go ahead and sign in here. Have you been here before?"She asks after I sign my name on the sheet.

"No, I have never been here before. Do I need to fill anything out? I ask, usually I have to fill out forms if I haven't done so with new places.

"Insurance and your license please," I hand her my insurance and my driver's license when I get them out of my wallet after she hands me my forms.

"Twenty dollars co-payment" I take my wallet out again to give her the money.

I took a seat until my name is called. I know they will to take me to get my weight and get my blood pressure. I'd it done it before but Edward and I haven't had a baby in four years! It's going to be nerve wracking because he hardly ever let me out of his sight when I was pregnant with our daughter.

…

…

…

"Isabella Cullen" I got up and went over to the tech who asks me to step on the scale.

"You weight one hundred and fifteen pounds" I gained five pounds.

Next she took me to get my blood pressure checked and told me it looked good so I am relieved. If I am pregnant it wouldn't be good for the for me to have high blood pressure.

"Let me have you pee in this cup for a pregnancy test" I went to the bathroom to do my business and boy did I have to go.

I clean the cup and put it on the counter for the tech to do a pregnancy test. "It's positive" she tells me.

"Let get some blood work to be 100% sure" She must have seen my face and decides to see if I am pregnant like they say I am.

I look away when they swab my arm to find my vein then all of a sudden they found it "popping out easily. "It's going to feel like a little pinch" I take in a deep breath when she inserts the needle into my vein. Wow! I felt nothing.

I get a little sick from looking at the blood, so it's always best I look takes It out when she collects all the blood she need, put a gauze over it, and then tapes it. "We'll put in a rush order to find out if you are indeed pregnant" The tech tells me.

"Thank you" I rub my arm a little where the tape is because then it will get numb after a while.

…

…

I find out that I am indeed pregnant eight weeks along. Crap, it was during the time when I went home for my birthday two months ago. Edward was being all handsy, should have known… What am I going to do? I am a Professional Cheerleader, and I have been practicing while I've been pregnant. Please, someone tell me if my baby is going to be ok with no complications?

"Mrs. Cullen" The doctor came in.

"Please call me Bella; Thank you for seeing me on such short notice"

"It's not a problem, Bella, The blood test did come back positive," How am I going to tell Edward?

"I did see that you had a previous birth four years ago" She looks up from her chart.

"Yes" I reply nervously.

"You're taking birth control, I would recommend you toss them into the toilet and start on pre-natal vitamins instead,"

"Sure, I can do that"

"Did you and your partner get tested for an STD?"

"We're both clean. We were each other's first" I told my doctor.

"Good, good" She writes it down on her notebook

"Let's lay back and see if we can hear the baby's heart-beat" I did as I was told and lay back on the bed while she put the cold goo on my stomach; I shiver.

My doctor did an Ultrasound to detect my baby's heartbeat. Pretty normal for a check up; I am just glad that she is able to detect a heartbeat at all.

"The babies heart rates are excellent" I saw blobs on the screen and knew that is our little miracle child.

_Wait did she just say babies? _

150 heart beats per minute with both babies, " I blew out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Let's print out some pictures" I wipe my tears away. _I knew that my husband's should have been here for this but I want to surprise him. I couldn't do it for Aria's, so I am doing it now for the twin but I am going to call him._

"Your babies are due June twentieth." It's Edward's birthday he is going to be excited.

"Twins? How that's possible? Twins do not run in mine or my husband's family?"I am totally shock.

"You're one of the lucky ones." _Guess I am! _

"I am going to let you get dressed then I will come back and talk to you" I nod my head and get up from the chair to get dressed.

Now how to tell Edward? He's going to be mad because I didn't tell him or let him take me to the doctor when I was supposed to! But, eh, now I am pregnant with twins … He can't be mad right? I would hope not.

She came back into the room ten- minutes later after I was done changing into my clothes.

"Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"In my last pregnancy, I was really active and not as much as I am right now? I feel so nauseous and sleepy that I can barely stay up" I express

"It's common with the first trimester, you'll feel very sick to your stomach and very tired but you can blame it on the babies in your uterus" I laugh

…

…

"I am a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader, and I have been practicing a lot. Is there any chance that I could have a premature labor?"

"Exercise Is good for you and the babies. You want to look for persistent abd pain, cramping or heavy bleeding." I shake my head in agreement.

"Then it will be fine, don't worry so much, but we will keep close eye on your pregnancy." I do tend to worry for my children's sake.

"Thanks" I get up from the chairs to make my next appointment, but I doubt I will finish my pregnancy here.

…

DCC

…

As soon as I came home, I began making dinner because meatloaf takes about two hours and by the time it's done, I will be hungry. I am now eating for three people so I need to eat more… not lying I am loving it since I don't have to eat that much healthier when I have my craving and making my husband get me those said craving.

I call my husband to let him that I have surprising news that I will let him tomorrow morning, when he arrive in the morning.

"Edward, I got some exciting news," I yells into the receiver.

"_No yelling,love. What's that baby?" He asks playfully, I giggle._

"_I can't tell you, you just have to find out when you get here," _

"_Huh, I see; I have to go now baby. I will see you later; Oh I love you, Isabella.," _

"_I love you too Baby." I kiss him through the phone._

.

.

.

My food is done. I get it out of the oven and wait for it to cool before I can eat. We have practice at seven and it's five-thirty right now so I still have some time. I am not going to be able to practice since I found out I am pregnant. I hope Kelli or Judy won't be too mad. I didn't plan for it to happen…

D

C

C

…

I arrive to practice fifteen minutes early and I see some of the others cheerleader working on their routine, I couldn't dance since you know I am pregnant over here.

If someone is sick, you have to sit on the floor and wait for practice to be over and that's it. I didn't want to miss because there's no way they would reconsider you to be part of the team again, and I definitely want to come back.

I hand them my note and sit on the ground. "Thank you Bella, you can sit like you are and watch the girls perform." Kelli told me

I did what she said and watch the girls perform on the field. I so want to be there with them but I can't! Next season I will be there with them and the new rookies.

…

DCC

…

I drove home and saw a very familiar SUV in my parking spot so I park next to the vehicle and as soon I came out I saw my husband's furious face, and I knew something was wrong.

"We need to talk, Isabella" Was his only reply.

….

…

**A/N: I am not a mom, so I don't know how much I got correct? All my information is from the baby center and Web MD… **

**I really hope you like reading this story… Tell me what I can do to make it better? Did you know that it took me three years to finally post a story on Fanfiction? I delete the others because I had a reviewer put me down that made me sit down on the sideline and read stories instead of writing my own.**

**Wow! So you learn that Bella and Edward have been trying to conceive but with no luck. I plan It that way. In other news, Edward did leave for a month because he couldn't get his head right. **

**That will be an outtake! Promise along with the wedding, honeymoon and their daughter's birth if you want that? Let me know.**

**Until next time! Dang, did you see that coming?**

**It is pouring and thundering loud over here in TX**


	10. Chapter 10

You know the drill Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. All I own is the plot!

**A big thank you to Mallory K for being my awesome creative beta, she makes everything pretty for me. **

BPOV

I open up the apartment that's in our name and go inside to change into some comfy clothing because I am tired. All I want to do is sleep, but my husband has another thing planned for us and it doesn't seem like good news either.

"Hi," I whisper, afraid to go near him when he like this. _Which is very rare!_

He ignores me. I sit down on my small love seat by myself while Edward paces back and forth with his hands in his messy bronze hair.

He finally speaks the words that I know he been dying to say.

"I want you to retire, Bella; I want another baby before I am forty. You been a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader for three years now, and I said it was ok but now I want you home. It's like you don't want to be with me or our child and that's fucking messed up."

_Is he seriously doing this here? Right now of all places!_

"Why are you telling me this now? You never once told me you want another baby! So don't fucking blame me for "something you say "it cool, you told me remember!," I became a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader with the understanding that you were ok with it. What changed now? I fucking love being with you and our daughter." I am fuming on the inside.

"I thought I was, but now I am not so sure. You need to make a choice, baby, I need you home, so tell Kelli and Judy that. It seem like you love it more than your own family, or how it seems well at least to me of all people, I am your husband."He demanded. _How dare him. Am I being selfish for doing what I want? Yes at times but I like doing this as much as being a mother and a wife. _

"Don't call me, baby. I am not leaving, don't make me choose because you know that I would pick you in a fucking heart beat." I spat

"Well you are my baby, whether you like it or not" He murmurs, looking at me with impassive look.

"You should leave; I don't need the added stress right now." I just found out I am pregnant with our babies. I was planning on telling him today when he came to visit with me. How could he do this to me after I have been so patient with when he worked so many hours. I barely saw my boyfriend at the time and our child growing inside me.

.

.

.

_Don't get me wrong, he's an amazing husband. He's very caring and gives me his full attention, but there were days that I felt cheated. He missed his child's first step due to an emergency, but I forgave him because I love him and that won't change._

"I am going to bed. Don't follow me." I say exhausted from all this drama.

"I'll go with you" He makes a move to follow me, but I stop him.

"You're sleeping on the couch"I point to the small sofa.

"I am not fucking sleeping on the couch when I bought this bed." Oh, he wants to be like this? Well game on hubby.

"Fine, I will sleep on the couch then, Jerk." I move to the door, but he grabs me.

"You aren't going anywhere." I move away from him, but then realize, I have to go to our bedroom to grab my things.

"That's what you say." I grab my pillow and go to the couch but, I go to our daughter's room to sleep instead.

He leaves me alone. He knows better to give me my space, or else he's not getting any more children from me. Ok that's a lie but he doesn't need to know that.

…

…

I wake up the next morning to make breakfast since I am hungry. I walk out of my daughter's room and into the kitchen to see what I can make. I decide to make blueberry nut muffins, eggs and sausage with homemade lemonade.

"Morning, baby." I hear him say.

I ignore him. I grab some blueberries out of the fridge and everything else I need.

"So you're just going to ignore me." He says, sitting down at the kitchen table.

I do. I crack the eggs and then scramble them together before cutting the sausage up. I go about my business completely ignoring my husband in general.

Once I am done with mixing the foods together, I put it on the stove to cook then I pour the batter into the pan; I turn them over , while I am cooking the egg and sausage together in a skillet.

.

.

.

"Thank you." Edward replies, after he finishes eating.

"You're welcome." I mumble.

D

C

C

Sitting down on the lounge chair in my bedroom, I made a small sketch of our spare bedroom right across our master suite where we could put the twins' Nursery at. Right now our spare bedrooms consist of empty spaces with maybe a queen size bed incase family visit or would be to drunk to drive, you never know. I sketch it to show where we could place the dresser, changing table, the cribs and the rocking chairs. I wonder how long it would would take my husband to figure this out? I didn't have to wait long until he walks into the room with some sweat pant and nothing else on. It got little hot in here, i know i am mad at him but come on when your husband dress like this how can you concerate?

I pass him the sketch that i just finished literally before he walks in; looking like some sort of greek god! It take him a few minutes to figure out what i am showing him. I get up from the chair to give him the sonogram from yesterday to show him the twins we created together with our love. _even if i might now show it by leaving to be a cheerleader._

.

.

.

"What's this, baby? You want to remodel the spare bedroom?" He looks so confused as to what I am showing him.

"You could say that!" I note.

"Ok, we can do that," He shakes his head but then when he finally sees two of the same drawing on the paper I gave him he gives me this huge smile that brightens the whole bedroom; I have tears falling from my eyes.

"Twins?"He ask, I nod my head but i couldn't help the tears that were forming.

"Thank you." He kisses my forehead.

D

C

C

I hear my phone ring from the nightstand and answer It, sitting next to my husband who wait patiently while I am on the phone with whoever is calling, since I didn't check the caller id.

"Hello" I answer, Edward began rubbing soothing circles on my lower back.

_Ruining the happy moment my husband and I are having. _

"Bella, can you come in?," Kelli asks me.

"I'll be there in fifteen." I hang up and go to the bathroom to clean my tear strained face and throw on my sweat pant and T-shirt. Along the way I pick up my purse, keys and phone and take off before telling my husband I am leaving.

"I will be back in a little bit, I am going to let Kelli and Judy know that I am pregnant; if you need me, call my cell, baby." I kiss his lips and step out the door.

"Be careful, beautiful." He say, kissing me back.

D

C

C

"We know that you're pregnant and that's ok, but once the baby comes, we would like for you to come back and join the squad again next season,"

"Really, even with newborn babies, you'll still be willing to let me stay on the squad?" I squeal, with exictement but then remember that i will now have three children to care for that are going to need my time. _I promise i am going to be there for them.  
_

"You're an excellent cheerleader with tons of experience, and we like that in you so yes well give you time. Congrats on the new baby." I have tears in my eyes and hug them.

"Thank you" I leave them with their thoughts, and I say hi to the cheerleaders that are here.

"Bella's pregnant" They coo, and I am hugging by my ex cheer teacher goodbye for now until I come back in a couple of months or maybe a year.

"Aw, you're not going to be here when we cheer for the guys" I sigh because I love cheering but I also love my husband who means the world to me right now and he actually needs me to feel ok.

.

.

.

I come home to see Edward sitting down on the couch looking at the sketch in his hands. He puts it down and sighs. I know he's thinking about everything he told me and how hurt I was when he mention that I should have quit from being a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader; he knew what he was getting himself into when he married me.

"Edward," I clear my throat.

"I acted like a jerk baby, I shouldn't haven't told you that. I am happy you're living your dream; I had no right to tell you, I know that you would pick us in a heartbeat. I know you me and our babies but this is something you have always wanted who am i to discourage you of your dream? I guess i am jealous that you give them more of your time then me but i know you divide your time equally. I am jealous you'll find someone younger than me and leave me like I did when I got you pregnant at seventeen." _Another story for another day._

"You did; why would you say that I don't love you or our daughter? I do so much that it hurt me to be away from y'all. I am never going to want anyone other than you, Edward. I want you to know that your age has never been issue for me and my dream, well i can retire and just be with you all the time. I'll go back to being your Vet Tech and put everything behind us,"

"I love you Edward," I kiss him hard, not caring if anyone walk in.

"Make up sex?" He suggests, Not happening.

"Still mad at you."

"That's ok" I gave up because I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I didn't give into him because he acted like a jerk, and, I didn't appreciate that.

"Stop groping my boobs they hurt." We were lying down on the bed with my head on his chest, and him rubbing my sore boobs.

I smack his chest. "Ouch baby that hurt" I laugh because pay back a bitch.

"Ok, fine, I deserve that." Edward whisper to me and I hum.

"Serves you right for treating me like shit," he looks like shit when I mention that.

"There's something that's made me feel whole, but I could never show you, once you allow me in" I snuggle closer to him and kiss his lips finally forgiving him because, I can't stay mad at him for long.

Edward always surprises me with all these old poetry, books, flowers and my favorite candy. It's just the simple things he does that make me love him even more.

"That's beauiful. I allow you in with the beating of my heart and nothing less."I whisper.

"It's all going to work out in the end." Edward kisses my temple.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

If only it was that simple right?

**A/N: This chapter needed to be done. They never really talk about how the boyfriend or husband deal with this so I thought it be good to put it in.**

"**Who think Bella is being selfish? I always read selfless Bella. Thought I change it up."**

**How did you like Bella's Surprise on telling Edward that she pregnant with twin? Did I do a good job? I honestly thought it was cute. I never read something like that before and now I can say that there is something like this.**

**I really hope that I can get at least ten reviews for the next chapter if not that's ok.**

**Fic Recs:**

**Sweet Little Angel by TPEC1991.**

**By way of Sorrow by jaxington **

**Salacious by cutestkidsmom, so good that you can't put it down. **


	11. Chapter 11 bad luck!

I own the plot but Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight…

**Short A/N:**

**Thank You to Mallory K and Princess07890 for being my awesome betas that are! I wouldn't be able to post this story without them.**

**EPOV**

**Two Weeks Later:**

We head to our daughter's room to read her a story before bed.

"Once upon a time, in a far away sea, a grand old ship came rolling through the thick mists. This ship belonged to the handsome Prince Eric, who was out sailing with his butler, Grimsby, all his best sailors, and his hairy pet dog, Max.

"It's good weather for sailing today," said one of the sailors. "King Triton must be feeling friendly."

"Who is King Triton?" asked Prince Eric.

"He's the ruler of the merpeople, who live down at the bottom of the ocean," said the sailor.

"Nonsense," said Grimsby. "There is no such thing as mermen and mermaids."

"Way, way down at the bottom of the sea, King Triton's merpeople were very excited. They chattered to each other as they swam towards the palace. There was going to be a special musical concert today, and everyone in the kingdom was invited. They all wanted to see King Triton's seven daughters sing.

King Triton and Sebastian, a very musical crab, entered with a blast of trumpets announcing their arrival. "I can't wait to see my youngest daughter, Ariel," said King Triton. "It will be her first concert."

Sebastian smiled, and swam over to the stage. He raised his baton, and the band began to play.

"One by one, the mermaid princesses popped out of huge seashells and began to sing. King Triton smiled at his daughters. When it was time for the young princess, Ariel, to emerge the seashell opened – but there was nobody inside!

The princesses all stopped singing, and gasped. King Triton was furious. "Ariel!" he thundered.

"Ariel was far away, swimming inside a sunken ship with her fish friend, Flounder. "Look at that!" she cried, pointing to a fork. "And that!" She picked up a smoking pipe. She had never seen anything like these things before. She put them carefully into her bag. She wanted to take them to Scuttle, the seagull, to find out what they were.

"Just then, a shark burst through a window behind Flounder. Flounder screamed, and he and Ariel both swam for their lives as the shark chased them around the ship. "Shark! We're going to die!" shouted Flounder. But Flounder and Ariel both escaped safely when the shark got stuck in an anchor. Then they swam up to the surface of the water to find Scuttle, the seagull."

Just as we had finished that part of the story, I realized Aria was asleep, and decided to stop reading for tonight.

"Good night, sugar plum." Bella said as she kissed our sleeping daughter's forehead and left the room.

I am very tired, but I know, in a matter of months, we won't be getting any sleep when the twins arrive. When the time comes, I'm going to be taking paternity leave from my clinic to help my wife with the babies. I know it will be a lot of work to take care of two newborns, and a small child as well.

The joy of being parents! I honestly wouldn't trade it for anything In the world. I love being a daddy to my children. I also love that my daughter (and hopefully the twins, too) looks up to me as a role model.

When we got back to our room, Bella and I climbed into the queen size bed, with Bella's back pressing into my front, just like old times. We had just gotten in bed when my phone decided to go off.

_**-Buzz, buzz-**_

"It's too early for your phone to be going off, Edward," Bella mumbled sleepily, moving closer so that we could cuddle together.

"Hold on baby, I will turn it off; just give me a second." I climbed over my wife's body, careful to not disrupt her sleep, because it wasn't too long ago that I was holding my wife's hair while she vomited. With this pregnancy, she got morning sickness in the morning, and in the afternoon.

I grabbed my phone off Bella's small bedside table and saw that I had a missed call from my crazy cousin, _Tanya Denali, _who likes to call at odd hours of the night. It's a good thing she's in Paris and not in the States, or she would be driving my wife insane, especially if she knew about my love's pregnancy this time around.

"Who was it?" Bella asked sleepily, while laying her head down on my bare chest.

"My crazy cousin, Tanya," She shivered at that. I felt the little ones moving around inside. My wife told me I'm crazy that I can feel our babies moving around when she can't. I tell her I know this because I am the daddy and daddy's just know things like this.

"Oh gosh, please say she's still in Paris?" She questions because I know she doesn't want Tanya anywhere near her or our children.

"You're safe, love." I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, I love you, baby." She placed butterfly kisses on my face and neck; I couldn't help but laugh.

**D**

**C**

**C**

"You have your cell phone and briefcase?" Bella asked. She went back to cooking breakfast for us while I gathered the materials I would need for today.

"Yes, wait; where's my client list?" I emptied my case to see if it was in there and it wasn't. _Damn! _This can't be happening to me right now. I need that list for the new clients I got two days ago…

"Did you check your office?" Ah, the office off the main entrance.

"No, let me check," I checked my office really quick to see, and it wasn't there! I put everything that I would need for today in my case yesterday evening before I got ready for bed.

"Oh, sugar plum, no! That's daddy's! He needs that for work," I heard when I stepped out of my office and into the kitchen.

There, in Aria's messy hands, is my client list all covered in strawberry jam from her sandwich that Bella gave her. I pull at my messy bronze hair with one hand while pinching the bridge of my nose with the other. _Hopefully I can wipe it this jam off without tearing it. One could only hope. _

"Sorry, Edward." My beautiful wife looked up at me with a small smile.

"Nothing to be sorry about, love. Accidents happen, no biggie."I replied. I kissed her lips, bent down to kiss my babies, and kissed my daughter's forehead.

"I will probably be back at eight; I love you gorgeous."

"Ok, dinner will be ready for you when you get home; don't forget the lunch I packed for you. It's a meatloaf sandwich and some corn on the side. I love you, baby." I bent down to capture her lips with my own, placing butterfly kisses on her lips. Again, I kiss my children a goodbye, and I am out the door, on my way to work, with a smile on my face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DCC**

I walked into my office with a Starbucks coffee in one hand and a briefcase in the other, when, all of a sudden, Maggie's hot coffee flew into the air and landed on my lavender long sleeve shirt and matching skinny tie._ Bella just got me this shirt. _

__"Sorry Dr. Cullen, I'm so busy right now that I didn't even see you come in," she tried to explain.

"Where's Carrie?" I ask.

"Um, I think she overslept. You have ten appointments set up, back to back; it's shot season, and… dang, I forgot what else is needed. I will get back to you on that." She rushed to the ringing phone that's been ringing non-stop since I entered.

"Dr. Cullen's office, this is Maggie speaking..." I tune her out and go into my office to change my shirt to the white one; it's the only shirt I have left at the office since Bella wore the blue home last week when she came to visit me. I fucked her on my desk and the small loveseat, where I sometimes take a nap at on my lunch break. Don't judge me.

"_Doctor Cullen, your_ _9:30 is here in the lobby," a voice comes over the loud-speaker._

"_Send them into the examination room."_I reply.

.

.

.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown, we have everything we need to get started. Would you like to stay inside while we give your dog, Noodle, his shot or wait in the waiting room?," I ask because some clients don't like to be in the room while I am giving their pets their annual check up and shots.

"Here is fine." With that, I nodded my head and got to work.

I prepare the injection, making sure it has been properly transported, stored, and mixed into the syringe. I remove any excess air bubbles by tapping the side of the syringe with the needle pointing up.

I lift up the skin on the back of the neck of the dog to make a tent, thus creating a pocket of skin underneath the skin to inject the vaccine.

I hold the syringe level with the dog's neck and placed the needle with the bevel (the flat part of the needle) up into the triangular/tented area space of the skin.

After injecting the dog, I remove the needle and placed pressure on the spot for about 30 seconds to prevent bleeding.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

My day was a repeat of my first procedure, but I also had some cats as well. Everything went a little crazy at work; Carrie finally called in to say she was sick, and Maggie realized hours later that she was supposed to tell me about Bella's doctor's appointment to see how our twins were doing. _I'm disappointed that I missed it._

**D**

**C**

**C**

"Baby, who's at the door?" Bella came out of the kitchen with a towel in her hand.

"Let see shall we?" I opened the door and saw my wife's best friend on our front porch in the middle of the afternoon.

"Surprise!" Bella stopped, frozen in her spot.

**A/N: Wonder who it is? Anyone with the right answer will get a small teaser of the next chapter. **

**Not much this chapter. Except for Edward's bad luck.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or do I own Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders.

**Thank you Mallory K. for being my beta… **

**You waited long enough, here is the chapter!**

**If anyone is under eighteen, You are not allowed to read this chapter as it contains NC-17 Lemon. **

BPOV

"Alice! What? You're here? I am not dreaming am I? Because if I am, please pinch me," I reply out loud. She pinches my forearm hardly.

"Ouch I didn't mean it, You slut," I joke playfully.

"Please! Like I am a slut. I think not," I giggle. I hug my best friend in the whole wide world; she has been traveling around the globe.

"I can't believe it. You're here in my living room..." I felt like... I don't know…I felt excited that she's here instead of traveling.

"Yeah, where else would I be? ," she rolls her eyes at me but eh we laugh together, hugging each other like no one's business.

"Oh you know, Africa," I joke.

"If you didn't get married, we would be there right now," she smirks.

"Yeah, yeah," I reply with a laugh.

"You've been hanging out with your man too much." Nah we just love being around each other. It's as simple as that.

"Says the woman who's stringing along Colin and"… cough "Emmett along for the ride." She looks shocked from what I told her.

"Cough, cough, for your information, I did not string Colin or Emmett around. They follow me around like lost little puppies in love." She's dating Colin, her high school sweetheart, and they have been together for about seven years now, but she has known Emmett, my brother in law since middle school.

"Cough.. Slut... Cough," I pretend to cough out my lungs while Alice shakes her head at me.

"He proposed". That's news to me.

"Really?," I ask surprised.

"Yeah and I kind of don't know what to say," Alice reply.

"You love him, don't you? " I took a seat in Edward's office with Alice sitting next to me.

" I do so much, but I am scared like you were when Edward proposed to you nine times until you finally agreed to be his wife. I know that you hesitated to answer him with a yes or no- afraid he would hurt you again."

"Yes but we got married and had our baby so it worked out in the end..." I knew the conversation was far from over, but it was interrupted when my daughter burst into the room.

"Auntie Ali!," Aria squealed , she ran as fast as her little legs would take her.

"Aria, how are you sweetheart?" Alice kissed her chubby cheeks.

"Good, I miss you," they left the room and went to the kitchen to eat the pot roast I made.

As if Edward knew I needed him, he stood by his office door. He came over to me and sat me on his lap, rubbing my swollen belly where our children are resting.

" I heard, love," of course he would.

"You know I would never hurt you again, Isabella. I love you too much to hurt you again. I left you alone for two weeks while you were pregnant with our child because I was stupid for thinking you deserved better than me, but I know that I am going to keep on making it up to you for as long as we live." I knew our conversation is over for now so I breathed out through my nose.

I am just too tired to deal with anything right now. I don't want to be stressed out, I'm pregnant with twins and the last thing I want right now is to be in the hospital with high blood pressure.

.

.

.

I go into the kitchen and warm up my plate in the microwave. Once it's done heating up I take it out and set it on the table to eat; I grab my blue Gatorade and take a large drink of it and set it down before I begin eating my food in silence. Once I am done I put my plate in the sink where the other plates are. Good I'll wash them tomorrow morning along with the breakfast ones.

D

C

C

"Good night, baby."Edward says, When he steps into our room.

"Good night, babe." With that I fell asleep easily.

Sometime later I felt the bed dip down and Edward pulls me to him. I felt his hardness poking me in the ass and I know he's horny, but I am so extremely tired after my long day of cleaning the house, washing clothes, and making dinner that I just didn't want sex at the moment!

"Baby, I want you," he whispers huskily in my ear. He turns me so that I am facing him; careful of my swollen belly. He hitches my right leg over his hip, grinding his sleep bottom covered cock over my lacy boy short core.

"I'm tired maybe in the morning before Aria wakes up." I suggest.

"Yeah, sure." He took off my leg off his hip and turned around to face the wall on his side.

"Edward," I whine.

"You're tired baby, let's get some sleep and then I will make love to you," He told me.

D

C

C

His hands moved slowly down my back, massaging every tense muscle in my aching body. I felt his lips trailing down my body, and I trembled as his they made a path along my breast. His hands massaged my enlarged breast for a few moments before his lips returned, kissing slowly along my boobs until he was kissing along my neck. I felt my breath hitch up a bit in my throat.

"I will make you feel so good, baby." Edward moaned into my ear.

My mind was foggy, but I managed to clear it when my babe crawled on top of me and covered my mouth with his own. I kissed him hungrily, wanting him to know how much I loved and appreciated the massage he'd given me. I felt so much better, the aches were gone, and I felt relaxed enough that he could probably do just about anything to me. As I lay there, I smiled about it. As the tingle of lust works its way from my thighs into a burn in my chest, my body felt like it was on fire and our lips battled each other for dominance. Submitting to him with a groan as he took my lower lip between his teeth and nibbled playfully, I melted under his simple touch. His lips moved away from my mouth and kissed me hungrily down my neck again. I felt like my whole body was suddenly bursting with fire from anticipation of getting sex right now and from how he made me feel loved. I groaned, closing my eyes and willing myself to relax a bit more, as his lips tasted every exposed inch of me that he could reach. Pausing at the waistband of my lacy boy shorts, he looked up at me and I nodded lazily. I lifted my hips and he scooted away from my body and I felt my whole body blush a little bit under his stare. My pussy was soaking wet waiting for his erection against my pussy. Time slowed to a crawl as I waited for his next move. "Fuck!" I hissed, as suddenly Edward leaned down over me with the head of his cock sliding between my swollen lips. I swallowed all his cum with a hunger i didn't even know I had.

My entire body was tense and firey hot as his mouth moved against my own while tasting his cum.

"God, Edward," I mumbled.

"I wanna make you feel so good.." Edward mumbled suddenly, pulling his mouth away from me and moving his hand back a bit as well as his emerald eyes glanced up to my dark brown ones, sparkling with a playfulness that gave me butterflies.

"Holy fuck." He breathed. "You're so wet, you're so hot for me, aren't you?" He whispered, glancing up at me with red cheeks as he closed his fingers around my pussy and began to tug upwards.

"Fuck, yes" I groaned, pushing my head back against the pillows and pushing my hips towards him.

"Are you gonna come for me?' He asked breathlessly, leaning back down and assaulting me with his tongue again, the wetness moving quickly against the highly sensitive area, leaving me feeling tense, but the tension was eased with every stroke of his long fingers.

"Yes" I groaned desperately, my toes curling against the blankets and my hands in fists as I bit down hard on my lip. "Fuck, Baby," I moaned.

His cock entered my slit fucking me like my life depended on it and all I could say is "I am so fucking close", so worked up that I didn't even care. The heat had built to an inferno, the tension like a taut elastic, pulled back and ready to snap as he thrusted his hips harder into my core. I met all his thrusts with my own. His fingers brushed over my entrance just once, the tip of his index finger pushing in my wet core rubbing me in all the right places. I came undone, groaning loudly, aggressively, desperately as the love of my life empty his hot loads into my pussy. My body trembled, and I heard his heavy breathing as he drew away from my spent organ. I felt his shaking fingers, pushing the messy pieces of hair away from my forehead while he kissed me there once more.

"God Isabella ," He mumbled.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down to me, not caring for a second that we were both sweaty, soaked with perspiration from our lusty romp. I felt his body, hot against my own as he laid down with me, resting his head on my chest.

"Damn, babe." I mumbled. "I don't think I've ever come like that before."

"That was nothing."he smiled. "Just wait, until I am ready again..." I fanned myself with my hands...

D

C

C

"Morning baby," Edward greets me playfully, swatting my butt while he is at it. I giggle while he places kisses on my neck.

"Ugh get a room!" Alice groans.

"It's my house, pixie," my husband replies pinching my ass cheeks in the process.

I give him a flirty smile. Alice just laughs because there's no point in telling us what to do in our own house.

I grab plates from the cabinet along with the cups with the assistance of my husband who comes to help me.

"Allow me, beautiful," My husband uses his freehand to grab the cups that are on the top shelf.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I lean in to kiss him when I suddenly I feel the babies moving inside me.

"Bella?" he looks concerned.

"Our babies are moving," I aww. I place Edward's handover where the babies are moving, but he doesn't feel any thing.

"Don't worry, babe, they're going to love when daddy can feel them kick inside. With that he smiles so big that I get lost in it until our precious daughter bounces into the room with her teddy bear.

"Hey momma, daddy," she looks too cute for words in her princess pajamas and her messy bronze, curly hair all over her small heart shape face.

"Morning sugar plum," I kiss her cheek, and she does the cutest thing by kissing my pregnant belly.

"Hi babies." She greets.

"Hi, sugar plum, you sleep well?" Edward asks , servicing our plates and drinks for all of us.

"Yes daddy. I'm hungry," to prove her point she rubs her belly.

"Well it's a good thing mommy made breakfast for us," he grins playfully.

"Yay!" she squeals.

D

C

C

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen." My mother in law, my daughter, my best friend, and I are getting pampered today with facials, medi, pedi, bikini wax and getting our hair and make up done nicely for my father in law Carlisle's award party that being held in his honor.

"Right here is my best friend, Alice and my mother in law, Esme," I introduce them to Kasi who's been doing my nails for me since I moved to Chicago almost five years ago

"Hi y'all," she waves.

Alice holds my daughter's hand, and I sit down when I feel a little bit weird. Esme looks at me with a concerned look.

"You ok darling?" I turn to look at her but it happens again.

"Yeah," I reply.

"It's cramps, sweetheart. It's your body's way of expanding to make room to accompany the twins." That make sense. I didn't really feel this when I was pregnant with my daughter so I guess it's happening with the twins now.

"Thank you," I say , sitting down on the recliner.

"Don't mention it, Dear."

"We're ready for ya." Kasi came into the room, with several others females to get us ready for the night. Since I want my daughter near me, I let Kasi know.

"That shouldn't be a problem, Bella." I didn't like it if my sugar plum wasn't anywhere near me. I get scared from hearing all these stories about kids being taken or worst my child getting killed.

As if my best friend knew I needed her, she came and hugged me, letting me know nothing was going to happen to us. I thank her because I really do need it now that I am pregnant.

.

.

.

"Come see us again, y'all here." The owner tells us in her thick Texan accent.

"We will, thanks for everything." We leave and go grab a bite to eat because I am starving and my daughter will be getting fussy if she doesn't eat soon.

"Mommy, hungry," she whines, I am holding her hand while she keeps whining that she hungry.

"Mommy is going to get you something to eat right now, Aria. Be patient, sweetheart." She scowls just like her daddy if she doesn't get her way. I open my purse and grab the cookies I brought with me and hand them to her.

"Thanks mommy." Alice gives me my little girl's hand, and we're off to IHOP to eat.

.

.

.

"Hi, my name is Amber, and I will be your server for today. What can I get you started onto drink?" I order milk and water for my daughter and I. Everyone else got water as well.

Twenty minutes later, I am eating my BLT sandwich while I cut Aria's chicken strips up into small pieces for her to eat before pouring some ketchup onto her plate.

"Don't mess up your pretty nails, sugar plum," I warn her. I move her messy bronze curl away from her face so she could eat.

"Ok momma." She eats her food, and I eat my own.

Everyone is quiet which is rare for even them! Although I am enjoying the quietness because once these babies are born, neither me or Edward are getting any sleep. Hopefully our daughter will be.

"So... ?," Alice began.

No one really speaks so we continue to eat our food in silence.

We pay for our food and tip the waitress twenty dollars for good service.

After making sure my daughter is in her booster seat, we leave the restaurant. She falls asleep and so do I well I try to but I am not comfortable with the stomach cramps or laying my head down on the head board.

We arrive my house and instantly Edward is at my door helping me out of the car. He does the same for our daughter while I go inside and take a nap because I am beyond tired, and I want to be well rested for my father in law's award tonight. Even if it means messing up my hair a little, but I know Alice will fix it because she a personal stylist/ interior designer.

D

C

C

"He's the man who doesn't take no for an answer, the man who always does his job correctly, the man who spent so much time in the hospital that he barely saw his kids grow up. He's here today to accept the PCA award tonight( patient choice award) Doctor Carlisle Cullen." One of the board members, who I later found out is the VP, says.

"Wow, thank you Dr. Frank for the incredible speech." My father in law says.

"As Dr. Frank spoke, I did miss my boys growing up, but I did what I had to do to support my family like any other would do. Life doesn't get put on hold or doesn't it ever stop it just continues to go on. It also doesn't tell you that you would be married to it while being married to the love of your life. We got to experience the challenge of being in a marriage and raising a family. Thank you for this award." Carlisle got off the stage after everyone clapped their hands.

"Congratulations Carlisle." I kissed his cheek.

"Congrats dad, I am proud of you old man." Edward shoved his dad playfully and hugged him right after that.

Ha-ha "thanks." He hugs his son, and we're off because Aria was falling asleep on the bench. Edward lifted her up and carried her to the car after we kissed everyone a good night.

D

C

C

"Good night baby." Edward placed a kiss on my neck and I turned around to kiss his lips.

I fall asleep with the love of my life's arm wrap around me and our babies..

What more could I ask for?

.

.

.

**A/N: How was that lemon? I was thirsty. Lol! **

**So Carlisle got an award so I hope that i got it right? I am not use to doing an award ceremony.**


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

Thank you- Beta'd by princess07890

I don't own Twilight or the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders , all I own is the plot.

I left my office at exactly at six o'clock on the dot to go home to my pregnant wife and daughter.

Once everything was locked up, I made my way to my Volvo until I heard somebody call my name. I know that voice, it was Maggie; she left early because she wasn't feeling well, so I gave her the day off and tomorrow with pay.

"Doctor Cullen!,"Maggie ran to me with her black Labrador in her arms. She has tears in her eyes. Her looks suggests she doesn't know what's wrong with her dog.

"Maggie?" She looked terrible, but her dog looked worse. It was as though someone had run over him. I decided to help him.

I asked her about his symptoms.

"My dog's feces look like tar and black," She set her dog down and I saw it.

Could it possibly be Melena? Melena is where the feces look black, and tarry, which occurs due to the presence of digested blood in the intestines, or internal bleeding that has passed into the intestine; either way, it didn't look good.

I needed to complete a complete physical examination on her dog to make sure there was no internal bleeding.

"Let's go inside, but, first, I need to call Bella and let her know I am going to be home late." I told Maggie.

"Ok," she agreed.

I called my beautiful Bella to let her know I wouldn't be coming home soon due to an unexpected emergency.

"Hello, baby" I greet.

"Hi Edward, what's going on?" She sounded concerned for me, like any wife would do. I love freaking love this woman; my woman.

"Maggie brought in her dog and he may have melena; I am not sure. It may be just something he ate, but I am going to be doing a..."

"A physical exam and check the feces," She's always finishing my sentences for me... We just click instantly.

"Exactly! I will be home late. I love you with every breath I take."

"For it, the love that shall bring me to you." My nerdy girl.

We hung up and I got straight to business with Maggie's dog.

D

C

C

Normally, I would have had Ms. Hale take notes, but she left early because her feet were badly swollen. I called my dad to come and check her out before she left; turns out, she was in labor!

So, while Ms. Hale is in the hospital, I take notes as I perform the physical. I check the dog's vitals––temperature, pulse rate, respiratory rate, etc.––but I also include immediate impressions, such as "bright, alert, and responsive" (abbreviated as BAR) or "depressed," "quiet," "recumbent", and/or "unresponsive." This is also when we note the animal's "body condition score," to denote the pet's degree of heaviness or thinness.

I know it sounds strange to start a physical with something as broad as "the head," but this is how I pick one area (the front, in this case) and move towards the back, systematically incorporating each addition. This way, I don't forget my steps.

Beginning at his head, I looked at his ears, eyes, nose, mouth, and teeth. I check for discharge, normal appearance of structures, details on dentition and periodontics, the character of the mucous membranes to assess hydration, etc.

After taking notes on the condition of the coat and skin; animals have some dense hair that makes it hard to find fleas, ticks, and lumps, especially if they are a larger breed.

This is when I pull out my stethoscope and apply it to the dog's chest. I try to alter the dog's breathing pattern with my hands on the nose and mouth and feel the pulse as it relate to the beats of the heart. I listen for at least twenty to thirty seconds, but sometimes I will listen for several minutes.

Unfortunately, some pets can make this difficult, either by growling loudly enough to blow out your eardrums, or by nervously shaking up a storm.

The orthopedic portion of the exam includes a variety of steps: Assessing the symmetry (or lack thereof) of the musculature, observing how the pet moves/ambulates, and physically manipulating limbs and their joints.

Palpating the abdomen, where the dog's problem lay, is not easy in some cases. Some pets hold their abdomens tightly, refusing to allow you a good feel. When that's the case, I usually come back to it for a second pass. What I am feeling for is the size and texture of the organs and the possible presence of abnormal masses. Sometimes, I can't feel much, even if a pet does let us, and usually that's because they're overweight or obese.

"Well?" I don't pay any mind to Maggie because I am little busy with her dog and when I look up she seems to be annoyed with me. I laugh in my head.

I usually go out of my way to feel all the peripheral lymph nodes that are typically palpable: in the neck, in front of the shoulders, and behind the knees.

The Neuro exam is always the hardest for me. Some animals don't like you to mess with them too much. Even then, all I do is check a few more reflexes, as all my serious Neuro cases go straight on to the neurologist.

"I need to do an ultrasound on your dog, Maggie. I know it's expensive, but it needs to be done to see what going on, ok?"

"I don't have that kind of money, even with the discount; I still won't be able to pay." I want to help her out, but I can't. I have a family that I need to provide for, too. I don't even use my trust fund, I am giving it to my children.

"I know." She nods, and understands that I can't pay her bill for her.

"I will bill you, when I get money." I set up the ultrasound machine to check her dog out.

"Hmm," I look at her dog and notice that he has some internal bleeding, but it isn't a lot. I am very thankful we caught it early; it is not in the danger zone. All that needs to be done is bring the dog into surgery and clean the blood inside of his stomach.

"He has some internal bleeding but that can easily be fixed with a simple surgery of removing the blood myself," Maggie nodded, so I called my anesthesiologist, and he came to the office within 10 minutes. We completed the surgery in less than an hour.

Ah! This is why I love being a veterinarian.

.

.

.

"You saved his life," Maggie gushed and then hugged me right after I washed my hands.

She kissed my cheek and left the building, sans dog, since he was still recovering. He would be there for at least a few days. He was in the kennel with plenty of food and water (and access to the outside area to do his business).

I went straight to my car to head home after a long day work.

D

C

C

The next morning!

"Baby, wake up!" I was lying on my stomach while my lovely wife massaged my lower back; my muscle were aching from working so much yesterday.

"Five more minutes," I mumble.

"I know you're awake," She placed kisses on my back.

"But, today is the day we find out the sex of our babies," Bell whines.

"Mmm, baby, I know; just five more minutes." I tuck the pillow underneath my head.

"Ok, the appointment isn't until 1:30 in the afternoon., so sleep for a bit longer and I will keep Aria with me and maybe we will go to the park or something."

"Please be careful, baby,"

"You worry too much, Edward, but, ok, I will look out for myself. I love you, and, oh, breakfast is in the oven; just warm it up."

"Hi, daddy," Aria bounced into the room and jump on the bed to wake me up, but, since she was so tiny, it didn't really do much.

I love my girls, but all I wanted to do was sleep; was that too much to ask?

"Hi, sugar plum." I went back to sleep after my wife leaves with my mom, Esme. Bella apparently had called her, and let me panic that she would be going by herself, that little sneak.

I got up and head to the bathroom to get ready for the day. In three hours, we would be finding out the sex of our babies: I pray to God that I get at least one son.

"Honey, I'm home," Alice greeted and I heard Bella laughing in the background, so, I have a little fun of my own when replying.

"In the kitchen, honey." Suddenly, my mom, my wife, my wife's friend and my little lady piled into the kitchen.

Bella and Aria walked my way, as well as my mom, who kissed my cheek.

"You need to shave," my mom told me after placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I love Edward's scruffy face," Bella brushed her lips against mine and I kiss her with everyone watching.

"I can't wait; there are new nieces and nephews to spoil. Jasper and I cannot wait to be godparents again," Alice cheers.

"No, Ali, you have Aria and we have already picked who we want for our babies." Bella explained and Alice pouted.

"No fair, but, at least I got my little Aria to be a godmother to," She took our daughter's hand and off they went to her bedroom to play dress up. Our daughter loved it when Auntie Alice came to play with her.

For our babies' godparents we chose Rosalie, even with her own baby, we knew she was the right choice. As for the godfather, we're not sure, since Jasper is already Aria's godfather. We will figure it out, we still have four months to go.

"It's time, it's time," Alice bounced into mine and Bella's room. My wife was brushing her teeth while I put on my shoes.

"I'm coming," Bella grunted from inside the bathroom; she was cranky because she was tired and had to pee like crazy. Her words, not mine, but when I reminded her that we find out about our babies today, she calmed down.

We walked out of our house hand in hand, going to my Volvo, where we all piled into to see the doctor.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at her office.

Thankfully, not ten minutes later, one of the nurses called,

"Isabella Cullen."

"She's going to get weighed, and then she will be right out." He told me and I told him I still wanted to back with her.

"If you could follow me," we followed him and turn right where I saw the scale and vitals area.

He weighed my wife and found out that Bella is right on track when it comes to gaining enough weight.

"I feel so huge," My beautiful lady rubbed her belly.

"Follow me," the nurse led us to the room, and I immediately asked if he minded if I brought my mom in to see her grandbabies.

"What's your mom's name?"

"Esme Cullen; she is sitting near a woman with short black hair to her shoulder, who is holding a little girl with hair that matches my own". He nodded his head and left to get her, but not before telling us the doctor will be with us shortly.

My mom came into the room and sat on the other chairs while I had Bella lie down on the bed. I knew she had to pee, so I laid her down gently without pressing on her bladder too much.

After what seemed like hours, instead of thirty minutes, the doctor came into the room, along with the tech.

"Are you ready to see what you're having?" We all nodded our heads.

"Let's get started," Since Bella is in a dress with shorts underneath, the doctor easily lifted it up to Bella's breasts so the tech could put the gel on her belly.

"It's going to be little cold, but don't worry you won't feel anything once you see your beautiful babies," She explained, as though we didn't already have a child.

My wife and mother had tears in their eyes once we heard the most beautiful sounds ever, the babies' heartbeats filled the room.

"Wow their heartbeats sound good," She put it all on the computer and I let a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding.

The tech began taking pictures of the faces, hands and feet for the doctor to see and then she asked if we want to know the sex of our babies. I simply said said yes, but Bella screamed yes, shocking the tech and doctor with the outburst. I noticed our babies jump on the screen. I rubbed her belly and told them mommy got little excited.

The tech began writing something down on the computers again and, when she turned the screen over, my world stopped.

I couldn't believe it... Were my eyes deceiving me?

As soon as I helped Bella wipe the gel off her body and get her off the bed, she ran to the nearest bathroom she could find. I tried hard not to laugh at my wife because I understand carrying two babies couldn't be easy, especially if they're sitting on your bladder.

Twin boys; I got my boys. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. We couldn't tell if they were identical, or not, but I am happy either way.

**A/N: So, what do you think of this chapter?**

**I am not a veterinarian or a mom to be so anything I got wrong is my own mistake. I got some help from baby center, some from my pre reader, Lissa Masen, and from my beta.**


End file.
